


One Mistake

by Angel1981



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: Action, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hope, Other, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel1981/pseuds/Angel1981
Summary: What should have been a straight forward undercover operation between the Angels, their client and the bad guys rapidly changed in to a life or death situation. Could a simple mistake by Bosley cost one Angel her life and lose the trust of the others?
Comments: 30
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

“Sabina & Caroline will meet with the arms dealers, Jane and Elena you are with me in the van outside. We will be watching and listening on coms, when Sabina gives the signal – we move in” Bosley briefed everyone.

Tonight, Sabina and Caroline – the client who was also an old friend of Bosleys from their Angel training days were meeting with a Russian arms dealer called Volkov. He was or so Caroline believed, using her client’s business to sell arms to gangs all over the world by shipping components of the firearms with their computer parts, at the other end these gangs can then build up the weapons like a piece of Lego and are undetectable to authorities going through customs.

“Got it, let’s go ‘Sweeeet Carol-ine’” Sabina sang smiling as she headed towards the door.

Elena and Bosley chuckled, Jane simply rolled her eyes and shook her head as Jane often did with Sabina, yes Sabina annoyed her most of the time but that was just their completely different personalities, Jane loved Sabina as she did the others – they were family to her.

“You’ve waited two days to say that line, haven’t you?” Caroline laughed as she followed Sabina out the door.

“Maybe” Sabina replied back as innocently as she could. Sabina popped her head back around the door before fully leaving. “Hey, be careful tonight and Bos, I got Caroline covered” she said with a wink.

Jane and Elena said in unison “We will”, Jane took a step forward “Be careful too. Volkov is dangerous so be a little cautious ok?”

Before Sabina could reply, Bosley cut in “Listen to Jane, Caroline may have trained as an Angel Sabina but she never actually did a mission – it’s just you in there with the client and Volkov, not two Angels”.

“Nah, not just me- two other Angels and a Bosley too” Sabina said with a smile and closed the door.

Jane and Elena went to the armoury and got themselves suited up for the mission at hand. Elena made a heavy sigh and looked at Jane who caught her gaze.

“You ok?” Jane asked

Elena shook her head, “I don’t know, there’s just something nagging at me tonight, I don’t know what it is but I just don’t feel confident with this meeting and Sabina in there alone. Like Bos said, Caroline isn’t a second angel” she explained.

“It’s not like we haven’t done this many times before and it’s usually Sabina in whatever situation alone at first anyway, she’s got this and Bosley would never put any one of us in harm’s way intentionally unless absolutely necessary” Jane reassured Elena.

Elena sighed again, “I know all that but that doesn’t shake this feeling, there’s something niggling at me that’s all” she said as she picked up her weapon and followed Jane up the stairs to meet Bosley.

Sabina and Caroline were already at the meet point. Caroline had pulled up outside an abandoned aircraft hangar in the middle of nowhere. 

“Volkov likes his meeting places as remote as possible, doesn’t he?” Sabina asked Caroline.

“It would seem that way”, a tinge of concern in Caroline’s voice.

Sabina picked up on this, “Hey, it’s cool, we got this and I know it’s been a while but you can tap into your Angel training if needed- it’ll be like riding a bike” she smiled back to Caroline.

Staring out the windshield Caroline said, “Yeah I get that and I appreciate your words but my training doesn’t seem to be like ‘riding a bike’ right now”, Caroline looked back at Sabina.

Sabina frowned in confusion, “What do you mean?” she offered back.

“Rookie mistake, I’m not wearing a vest” Caroline confessed.

Before Sabina could say anything Bosley came over the comms, “Did I just hear that right, you have no protection? What the hell Caroline?!”.

Sabina butted in just as Caroline was about to speak, “Take mine, put it on” she said whilst taking her top off.

“What, no! Sabina you have no protection then” Elena shouted to her friend.

“Protect the client, it will be fine. Heads up Volkov just came in to the picture” Sabina informed them.

The Angels and Bosley were watching from the van via Sabina’s bodycam.

“I don’t like this Bos” Jane said as a matter of fact.

“Me neither, I can’t believe Caroline didn’t suit up correctly but if we end this now that’s only going to make Volkov suspicious and put them in danger even more” Bosley confessed.

Sabina and Caroline were now inside the hangar, door closed behind them with Volkov and three of his men, all armed and built like The Rock. Sabina’s bodycam showed the others in the van all of this and also a large crate on the floor in front of them filled with multiple parts, all of which didn’t look like anything interesting. To the side of that was a table with these parts laid out separately.

“So, after months of small talk and a week of negotiating you finally agreed to meet and see what I can provide for you” Volkov said to Caroline.

“You can be quite persuasive Mr. Volkov but yes, I thought it time to see the goods and maybe come to some arrangement if we are all happy” she replied.

Nearly 30 minutes had passed between Volkov, Caroline and Sabina in conversation over the goods when Volkov asked one of his men to go to the table and gestured to him to put the parts together.  
Watching from the Van Bosley, Jane and Elena saw the man put the pieces together one by one until the parts resembled a gun.

Elena’s face was of horror as Jane said with a small amount of awe in her voice. “Wow, what I’m about to say is wrong on so many levels but how cool is that!” 

“I feel your excitement at seeing what we’ve just witnessed but it terrifies me that these can be on the streets and be so easily undetected by the good guys” Bosley replied back.

Back at the hangar Sabina looked on in horror at what she was seeing, anybody could put these guns together and if what she thought Caroline believed was happening was actually happening, how many of these were already out there.

“I think we need a demonstration that your toys actually work” Caroline requested.

Sabina shot a ‘What the hell’ look towards Caroline. 

“I think I have seen enough already, to be fair to Mr. Volkov I trust what he is telling us” Sabina interjected.

“No, no I would prefer to test the goods” Caroline replied as she picked up the gun which had just been put together.

“So, the gun is ready to go, all I have to do is point and fire?” Caroline asked Volkov.

Volkov nodded as Caroline aimed the gun at the far wall and fired. The weapon fired and a bullet hit the wall splintering the plaster.

“We can only produce them to take .22 calibres but we are working on being able to increase that” Volkov explained.

“I think we have all we need” Sabina said. That was the signal to Bos and the other Angles to come in and take down Volkov.

Bosley started up the van and sped towards the hangar but slowed down the nearer she got when she heard Sabina speak again to look at the monitor from Sabina’s body cam.

“What are doing? Caroline?” Sabina gasped 

Caroline was pointing the gun towards Volkov, “Will you please Sabina, you mutt of an angel be quiet!” She exclaimed.

Back in the van and almost in unison with Sabina over the coms, all three angels said “Mutt?!”. Bosley floored the accelerator pedal again and was moments away from the hangar.

Volkov ordered his men to shoot them both, thinking of course that his men were protecting him. When no shots were fired and Volkov saw Sabina’s face he turned to see his men aiming their weapons at him. Turning back to Caroline he half started a sentence before Caroline fired two shots into him, one to the chest the other to the head once he had fell to the floor.  
Caroline began speaking in Russian clearly ordering the men to clear the weaponry away and then turned to Sabina.

Sabina stood stock still in front of Caroline as she heard Bosleys van screech to a halt outside.

“This Caroline is not so sweet Sabina” Caroline said with a smirk before firing three shots.

Sabina stumbled back as the first shot landed, there was a delay between the first shot and the final two which came in quick succession knocking her off her feet to land heavily on the ground.  
A mix of terror, pain, shock and confusion washed over her as she lay there for a split second desperately trying to process the last 30 seconds.

Bosley, Jane and Elena were out of the van and trying to open the hangar door, there was no overriding it, Bosley ran back to van.

“Stand back angels, I’m going to ram it!” she shouted back to them. What the hell had all they just witnessed she thought to herself.

As she sat in the van, her heart broke when she heard Sabina’s voice.

Gasping for air “Elena, Jane I need you…Bos?” Sabina struggled to speak.

Elena was the first to respond “Sabina, we’re coming in honey just hold on. Sabina?”

Jane looked at Elena and then back at Bosley who began racing towards the hangar door, “Sabina? Hey! Mutt!” Jane shouted.

What seemed liked forever for a response, Sabina finally said in a whisper “You crying…. again Kano?” letting out the tiniest of chuckles afterwards.

Bosley drove cleaned through the door, ripping one side off its hinges and ground to a screeching halt. Caroline was gone, Volkovs men gone. She saw Volkov on the floor motionless and Sabina several feet away from him also on the floor but moving very slightly.

Jane and Elena came sprinting in after Bosleys destructive entrance both shouting out to Sabina. They slid across the floor to Sabina’s side.

A weak, barely audible “Hey” came from Sabina’s lips.

“Oh my god” Jane said quietly to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena ripped open Sabina’s t-shirt so they could get a better look at what they were dealing with and a moment of relief washed over her when she saw that Sabina was wearing a Townsend issued crop top.

“Oh, thank god, oh…Sabina you had another layer of protection on” Elena said thinking out loud.

Jane looked up as she applied firm pressure to Sabina’s lower right side, blood seeping through her fingers.

“The crop top wasn’t long enough to protect her from this bullet, although I’d rather be dealing with one bullet wound rather than three” Jane said eyeing Elena and then looking down to Sabina with a soft smile.

Bosley came over and joined the Angels, “Sabina, hang on honey help is on its way. I need you to stay strong ok?” Bosley had called for the Townsend Medicopter to evac Sabina immediately.

“I’m trying…Jane…if you need to press harder, whatever- do it” Sabina said, although breathless and raspy she was much more audible than moments earlier, the initial panic wearing off following the comfort of Elena and Jane. Sabina trusted them to get her out of this alive and she felt calmer knowing this.

Jane didn’t need any more instruction and pressed down harder to try and stem the flow of blood from Sabina’s side which was now beginning to form a small pool by her side and soaking Janes knee.

“That’s for annoying me so often” Jane said, hoping some banter would help lighten this horrendous moment they all found themselves in.

Sabina had closed her eyes and started panting heavily to control the pain, to her credit she didn’t scream out.

Opening her eyes, Sabina replied back “Really, dude…you’re calling me annoying – in this moment. You know you love me…” smiling back as best she could.

Jane, tears in her eyes “I do love you, very much but you’re beyond annoying and you know it Wilson”, a lone tear ran down Jane’s cheek.

Sabina looked to Elena who was stroking her blonde hair back and holding Sabina’s other hand.

“Cry baby again, she…just…can’t help…herself” Sabina said as she closed her eyes again once more following more pressure applied by Jane.

Sabina’s eyes didn’t flutter back open though this time and Elena felt her hand relax in hers.

Elena looked at Jane and then Bos, eyes pleading before a torrent of emotions racked her body and tears began free flowing.

“Sabina Wilson, you stay with us, you got that. You may want to rest now, but that’s all it is- rest, we need you, I need you” Elena shouted down to her hoping she could hear.

Elena looked down at her hand, Sabina’s fingers gave the slightest of squeezes. She was still there, eyes closed and still bodied but she was there.

“That’s it baby, don’t let go” Elena reassured Sabina.

Bosley was knelt next to Elena, arm rubbing her back in comfort. A million things were rushing through her mind. Her team, her Angels were all hurting right in front of her and she felt helpless to change that because she couldn’t. Sabina was seriously injured and the other two Angels were fighting to keep her alive and not lose it under the emotional stress – adrenalin having kicked in full force but they were wavering.

Jane was ever the professional, the MI6 training in her showing through but even she couldn’t stop the flow of tears from coming. Elena wasn’t trained like Jane and was in this moment inconsolable, still stroking Sabina’s hair, never letting go of her hand. Bosley heard the sound of a helicopter and ran to the hole in the wall where the door used to be, the Townsend medics were here and she waved them over in her direction.

“I know this is gonna be hard Angels but the medics are here, they need to work on Sabina, you’re gonna have to let go and stand back. Let them do their thing” she said to Elena & Jane.

On Bosleys instruction they both took a step back knowing she was right as the medics came in and set up around Sabina. Jane and Elena held each other as they watched on in hope that things were going to be ok, Bosley stood next to them staring intently on the drama unfolding before her eyes.  
Once they medics were happy with Sabina, they loaded her on to a stretcher and took her out to the helicopter, Bosley knew Jane and Elena would both want to ride with Sabina but she told them to take the ever so slightly banged up van back to Townsend HQ and meet her there. 

As selfish as it might have been, Bosley needed to be with Sabina right now and her other angels didn’t need to see anymore of this than they had already been forcibly exposed too. Jane and Elena sprinted to the van and immediately set off; Elena clearly intent on breaking every speed limit out there. Bosley was in the air and on the way to HQ, Sabina unconscious, oxygen mask covering her face, lying in front of her. As much as she wanted too, she couldn’t hold her emotions in any longer and began to cry, trying to catch her breath between sobs. In this moment the usually calm and business like Bosley was a hurting Rebekah struggling to understand anything of the last hour.

They arrived at HQ within 15 minutes and Sabina was loaded onto a gurney and rushed straight in to the Townsend medicenter. Bosley ran beside the gurney holding Sabina’s hand.

“We are here now sweetheart, everything’s going to be ok…just keep strong for us, you listening to me” Bosley said trying to rouse Sabina but getting no response.

With that, they were inside and Bosley was held back from going any further by the medics, Sabina was going straight to surgery. She looked on as she disappeared down the hallway, suddenly feeling even more helpless than before.

Another twenty minutes had passed when Jane and Elena came bounding through the doors, “Bos!” they shouted out in unison.  
The three of them held in a tight group hug for a moment before Bosley pushed back, wiping tears from her cheeks as she did so.

“They took her straight in to surgery. It’s going to be while so I suggest we all get cleaned up, a change of clothes and some coffee and don’t argue with me, we need to be ready for when Sabina is out of surgery” Bosley told Jane and Elena.

Nodding her head Jane looked at Bos and then to Elena “We know and to be fair I can’t have this on me much longer” she said looking down at her hands covered with Sabina’s blood.

At this point Elena simply looked dazed, clearly still in some shock but the adrenaline worn off. Jane put her arm around her shoulders and guided her to come with her to get cleaned up.  
Bosley softly smiled and leaned against the wall for support, as she watched them walk off down the corridor, she let out a slow breath and slid down the wall in to a crouching position, head in her hands.

As she took her gaze away from the Angels and turned in the direction they had taken Sabina she said out loud “I’m so, so sorry” and began to sob once more.


	3. Chapter 3

“That felt good” Jane said as she walked back in to the changing room from the showers, Elena looking up at her and smiling.

“You ok? You haven’t said much since we got back” Jane asked Elena as she took a seat next to her.

“I’m…actually I don’t know what I am. My mind has nothing in it but Sabina and I can’t shake that feeling of something not being right, I mean it isn’t right, nothings right. Caroline is wrong, Sabina is wrong – it’s all wrong Jane and I’m… aarggh!” Elena explained, standing up in frustration and kicking a shoe across the floor.

Jane stood up next to her and looked down at the floor, “what did the shoe do?” looking back at Elena with a soft smile.

Elena let out a little chuckle but it was a moment of release too, she knew all of them could make this right eventually and that this sort of thing was always a possibility being an Angel but it had never happened before, they all had their scrapes at some point and close calls but not like this, this was happening and it hurt.

“Thanks. I’m gonna jump in the shower, won’t be long” she said to Jane as she walked off, towel in hand.

“No worries, I’ll be here” Jane replied back.

Whilst Elena was showering, Jane was on one of the agency tablets. She was trying to look at Caroline’s history as an Angel or at least her time training to become one but the file was locked as confidential. She then went to upload Caroline’s background check but that too was classed as classified but not by the agency, she could get to it but the files had been locked by the FBI.

“You’re right that does feel better. What’s the serious MI6 Jane look for? Jane?” Elena questioned.

“I can’t get any details on Caroline’s time here, our agency has a block on it, which OK I kind of understand, confidential and all but I can’t do a full background check on the woman…it’s showing as FBI lockdown” Jane explained.

“FBI? Well that sounds ominous but I’m sure I can hack it” Elena said.

“I don’t doubt that for one minute, but it can wait until we know more on Sabina’s condition” Jane said although she now had that same feeling Elena has had all along – something, somewhere wasn’t right.

The two of them, now fully washed up and in a clean set of clothes made their way over to the medicenter and saw Bos sitting on one of the benches in the corridor where they had left her. She too was in a clean set of clothes, a tray of two coffees and one tea – for Jane, sitting on the seat next to her. She stood up when she saw the Angels coming towards her.

“Hey, feel better?” She asked. They both nodded and looked onwards towards the surgery doors.

Bosley passed them each a drink, “Nothing yet and I don’t expect there to be in while so get comfy Angels”.

The three of them sat and sat and sat, they talked briefly about the case but Bosley didn’t seem to want to focus on that and definitely not on Caroline which was understandable, Caroline whom she thought to be a friend but as it turns out she is now their enemy, so they mindlessly made small talk.

Five hours had passed and all three were still sat in the same spot as when they first sat down. Jane and Elena had nodded off, both leaning on each other and Bosley was pacing the corridor.  
The emergency doors opened and Bosley immediately made her way over the doctor, holding a finger to her lips so the doctor wouldn’t raise his voice and wake the other two.

“Hey, how’s my Angel? And be honest with me Tom” Bosley asked.

“As things go, she came through the surgery well… she’s a strong woman” he said

Smiling back at him “That’s our Sabina. So, what do I tell them?” she asked looking over to Jane and Elena.

“Although no vital organs were damaged, Sabina suffered internal bleeding, resulting in heavy blood loss, two cracked ribs and severe bruising from all three shots. She is lucky she was wearing protection, had she not then those three shots would almost certainly have killed her Rebekah. What to tell them…she is critical but stable, her injuries are fully recoverable but next 48hrs are crucial to that, complications can occur such as secondary bleeding etc. If we can get her through the next couple days…” and that’s me being honest Tom not doctor Tom” he comforted Bosley, placing his hand on her arm.

Breathing a hopeful sigh of relief Bosley thanked Tom and he made off back down the hall, she made her way over to Jane and Elena.

Gently nudging their shoulders Bosley woke them up and sat back down next to them.

“Hey, so the doctor just came out and Sabina is out of surgery, it went well and although the next 48hrs are critical she is stable and should make a full recovery” Bosley explained softly.

Elena got up and ran to a bin on the wall, throwing up in to it. Her emotions getting the better of her, the day’s events and the relief of what Bosley just said all coming to a head.

Elena turned back to Jane and Bosley, “Sorry, erm…got any mints?” she asked with a slight laugh.

Both Jane and Bosley let out small giggles too which helped lighten the mood and give them all hope that if they could get through the next couple of days then things would slowly get to be ok.

An hour later one of the medical staff came to tell them that they could now see and sit with Sabina. They made their way to her room and Bosley gently opened the door, the only sound in the room coming from the machines and monitors keeping a watchful eye on Sabina. Sabina lay peacefully in her bed, wires coming from her various areas of her body and a breathing tube down her throat. Bosley told Jane and Elena to try and ignore these because they were helping Sabina get better, it looked scary and dramatic but they were just a necessity right now.

Jane and Elena pulled up two chairs next to Sabina whilst Bosley sat in a chair in the corner of the room looking on, processing all that she saw. Whilst Sabina looked grey in colour and so fragile, she wasn’t fighting the pain without meds or covered in blood like when she last saw her and she took some comfort in that.

Elena held Sabina’s arm and Jane held her hand making thumb circles on it, both of them looking intently at her. 

“Hey you, so the doc says that you’re going to be ok Bina so just take your time and come back to us when you’re ready but don’t take too long Jane’s crying again “she said hoping Sabina could hear.

“I’m not crying. Sabina, I’m not crying anyway this one puked before she came in so I don’t think she can really talk but Elena’s right, you need to heal and then come back to us. We need you, together we are unstoppable remember” Jane continued to rub thumb circles on Sabina’s hand, both her and Elena happy to just sit and look at their friend.

Bosley remained in the corner watching over all three of her Angels, this was their moment and they needed it. She would sit and talk to Sabina alone, right now her mind was on finding Caroline.


	4. Chapter 4

The first day had gone by since Sabina had come out of her surgery, Jane and Elena only going home to sleep, freshen up and change clothes. They and Bosley all took shifts to sit with Sabina so she was never alone making them all feel less helpless in the process. 

Bosley was on shift at the moment and sat by Sabina’s bedside, holding her hand. 

“You know I’ve gone through this a thousand times in my head and I can’t bring any reasoning to what’s happened or why Caroline has done what she has done, I’m just sorry you got hurt in the process Sabina. You see, I didn’t follow protocol and if I had this could have been avoided” Bosley told Sabina.

Sabina lay there as still as she had for the last 24hrs only the sound of her heart monitor to be heard. Bosley stared up to the ceiling for a moment, looking for inspiration.

“I owe you and the others a proper holiday after all this and I swear to god right now that I will always do my job correctly and protect you. I have let you all down and worse…I couldn’t protect you Sabina, I’m so very sorry honey” Bosley said, this time letting herself cry a little. 

Bosleys eyes snapped open when she felt a gentle squeeze on her fingers, hoping to see Sabina’s eyes looking back at her. Her eyes were still closed.

“Sabina? Can you hear me? Bosley asked softly.

No answer came but another squeeze on her fingers was felt. Sabina was slowly coming back to them she thought; she could hear her albeit not quite back enough to open her eyes yet. Bosley stood up, still holding her hand and stroked Sabina’s cheek then her hair.

“You’re going to be ok sweetheart, I love you, we all love you. Get some more rest” Bosley said softly and feeling another squeeze.

It warmed her heart that Sabina had found a way to respond – not every time but when she could, she did. At that moment Jane came through the door, quietly closing the door behind her and standing at the foot of Sabina’s bed.

“How’s our girl?” She asked.

Bosley, smiling back at Jane “Our girl is doing fine, it’s not every time but she is responding to me talking, she squeezed my fingers a few times”.

Jane, smiling at what Bos told her swapped seats with Bosley and sat next to Sabina, “That’s great” she said. She took Sabina’s hand and began with the thumb circles again. She doesn’t quite know why she does the thumb circles but it seemed to sooth her and hoped it did the same with Sabina.

Bosley put a hand on Janes shoulder, “I’m heading to Ops to see how far they have got in tracking Caroline, hopefully she still has Sabina’s vest with her to track her on” Bosley said and with that she was out the door.

Hours had passed and Jane was still rubbing circles with her thumb, either I’m going to get a repetitive strain injury or I’m going rub a hole in Sabina’s hand she thought to herself, mind wandering a little. 

Jane jumped when she felt Sabina squeeze her hand.

“Those hand squeezes not just for Bosley then, eh?” she said looking up at Sabina. Another squeeze, slightly stronger than the last one came.

“Oh Bina, don’t make me cry now” too late she thought, tears streaming down her face. It wasn’t because she was sad, it was relief that although Sabina wasn’t awake and she had all this apparatus helping to keep her alive, she was just that – alive and trying to communicate that she hadn’t been lost.

Sabina squeezed her hand again and then again, each time a little bit stronger than before. Jane confused looked at Sabina.

“You ok…Sabina”? she asked but got no response from her.

“Erm…Elena?” she asked, no response again.

Ok Jane thought, this could go on for a while if Sabina was trying to tell her something or was she just saying ‘hi’.

“I don’t know what, if anything you are trying to tell me” she said

Sabina didn’t squeeze back and Jane relaxed back saying, “Are you just being annoying? I am going to snitch on you to Elena and Bosley” Jane said jokingly but Sabina squeezed again.

“Annoying?” she said to Sabina but nothing.

“Elena, Bosley?” she then asked and another squeeze. Jane thought back that she hadn’t squeezed on Elena when she asked before.

“Bosley?” Jane repeated and Sabina responded with two squeezes, her hand then going limp.

‘Bosley’ Jane thought out loud and she began thumb circling Sabina’s hand once more. 

Jane hadn’t pushed Sabina since she seemed to be frantic about Bosley earlier, she had been trying to tell her something but then went back to the land of unconsciousness not to return again on Janes shift.

Elena was now sat where Jane had been keeping watch over Sabina. Jane couldn’t really update her on much other than Sabina had been responding on occasion with hand squeezes but she thought it was just Sabina letting her know she was there; she hadn’t let on to Elena that Sabina was trying to tell her something about Bosley.

Elena was on her tablet trying to hack the confidential files of Caroline that Jane couldn’t access before. She was having some difficulty with the FBI one but was running a programme which would get through the FBI’s security – it would just take time. As she shuffled to get in to another comfy position, one of the doctors came in to the room.

Smiling he said “Not the comfiest of chairs are they when you’re sat along time?”.

Elena smiled back saying “No, not really. How is she doing?”

“Good, I’m happy with her. We are going to take out her breathing tube shortly and see how things go from there so you will have to leave the room, I will send in a nurse when it’s time” he said.

Nodding, Elena replied back “So will she be awake at that point?”

“Not straight away, but she should start to come around slowly. Still a waiting game I’m afraid” the doctor said and then left the room.

Looking back at Sabina, Elena said “See you’re gonna be fine Bina…I miss you”.

Another hour had passed before a nurse came in to ask Elena if she would wait outside. Elena had left the room and was reading through Caroline’s Townsend file which she had successfully hacked just before the nurse had come.

Flicking down the pages, she found nothing which jumped out at her as being unusual or suspect. Caroline had joined the agency the same month as their Bosley and had come from a relatively normal family background, in fact her file and their Bosleys file were almost identical, even their birthdays were only four days apart.

A little more than forty minutes later and the doctor left Sabina’s room, ten minutes after that the nurse came and told Elena she could go back in and that everything had gone ok. Elena made her way back in to the room and sat back down next to Sabina’s bed. Nothing much had changed, Sabina was still ‘sleeping’ but no longer had a breathing tube in, that had been replaced by a nasal cannula and they had raised her bed slightly so she wasn’t laying as flat as before.

“Hey I’m back, I bet that feels better…it looks better, less scary” Elena spoke to Sabina. She hadn’t responded to Elena in any way, no hand squeezes and Elena felt a little sad at that but she knew Sabina must have been tired. It may look like she was just asleep but her body was working in overdrive trying to get better and she knew that as she sat back. Just then her tablet beeped, she was in, she had access to the FBI file of Caroline’s.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane was sitting in the gym area of HQ she had given the punch bag a good pasting, letting out some major tension and frustration whilst waiting for a phone call back from one of her contacts within MI6. As she caught her breath her phone rang.

“Hello James, could you find anything for me? She asked.

“Hi Jane, I’m good thanks for asking, glad you are…” he replied back sarcastically.

“Sorry, I’m a bit stressed out, glad you’re ok” she said.

James laughed a little and explained he was just teasing, “So, my contact has sent me ‘some’ of the file you couldn’t get in to and this woman Caroline is quite the outfit, dangerous with a capital D. In short, she is wanted by the FBI on drug trafficking charges and gang related incidents, there’s even a mention of possible dealings with a couple of mafia outfits, looks like she hides it all well through her security firm”.  
Jane’s mind was racing, how could this be, how could they work with her knowing this- Bosley must have had her reasons or a plan at least.

“James…is there anything on the file to say when it was last accessed and by who?” she asked.

“This file has been on lockdown for the last eighteen months, there’s nothing on here other than FBI security codes which I guess is relating to agents that have accessed it. I did ask the question of my contact to see if there had been any interest in the file and nothing, no requests to have the file unlocked or FBI’s co-operation if that helps” he replied back.

“It does. Thanks James and I promise the next time I’m in London I will get you a tea and vanilla slice from Mary’s Pantry” Jane told James.

“I’m going to hold you to that Kano, take care and don’t leave it so long next time” James said before hanging up.

Jane got up and kicked the punch bag, sending it swinging out of control and headed off to Ops to find Bosley.

Elena was transfixed on her tablet, her eyes not believing what she was reading, a thousand things running through her mind. She needed to tell Jane she thought as she carried on reading. She looked down at the log status and found no activity, Elena frowned, “no activity” she said thinking out loud.

Sabina felt like she had run a marathon, got hit by a bus although she didn’t actually no how that felt because she had never been hit by one, maybe use the explosion she got caught in once as a reference point she thought and her throat was as dry as a desert. Her eyes fluttered open, getting used to the light in the room and gaining focus. As she did, she focused on Elena, head down reading her tablet.

“Hey” she said, voice a little raspy but more audible than a whisper.

Elena didn’t look up from her tablet, “Just a sec Sabina” she said. Then Elena processed what she had just said.

Head flying up to look at Sabina, Sabina’s big green eyes looking back at her.

“Sabina! Oh my god, Oh my...Sabina! She screamed in elation.

Sabina, slightly surprised by her reaction simply replied back again with “Hey”.

Calming down and sitting back in her seat Elena grabbed Sabina’s hand and asked with a wide smile “Hey, how do you feel?” tears now starting to well in her eyes.

Sabina smiled and swallowed before answering, “Ok, throats sore…feel a bit floaty. Don’t cry, that’s Janes job” she said with the slightest of chuckles.

“I’ll fetch a nurse, let them know you’re awake and see if I can give you some water, oh and tell Jane and Bos. I’ll be back in a second” Elena said in excitement like a kid at Christmas. Sabina nodded and let her eyes close.

Jane rounded the corner to Ops and saw Bos outside the door talking to another Angel.

“Bosley!” Jane shouted urgently.

Bosley turned to look at Jane, turned back to the Angel she was talking to, gave her some instructions and then started walking towards Jane.

“Everything ok, is it Sabina?” Bosley asked Jane concerned by the tone of her voice and the way she was strutting towards her.

Jane reached Bosley, clearly agitated “Caroline’s file, the blocked one”. Jane paused, giving Bosley time to respond.

Bosley looked at Jane and held her gaze for several seconds before responding.

“Jane…I” Bosley was interrupted by her phone ringing.

“Leave it” Jane growled back.

Bosley looked down, caller ID was Elena. 

“It’s Elena”, Bosley answered the call.

“Hey it’s me, is Jane with you? She’s not picking up her phone” Elena asked.

“Yeah Janes stood with me, is everything ok?” Bosley asked and listened as Elena explained that Sabina was awake.

Bosley looked back at Jane who was looking at her as though she wanted to rip her head off.

“Sabina’s awake. We’ll continue this later” she said and began to walk off.

Jane grabbed her by the arm, Bosley looking down at her arm and then up to Jane’s gaze.

“Regardless of what you know or think you know right now Jane; it is not the time. Sabina’s regained consciousness and more than anything I want to see that girl awake with my own eyes, now let go” Bosley said, telling Jane to let go in a stronger tone.

Jane released Bosleys arm and followed on after her down the corridor. 

Elena steadily held a cup of water to Sabina’s lips and let her take a few sips.

“That feel better?” She asked Sabina.

“Yeah, lots better. Don’t quite sound like a 60 a day smoker now” Sabina winked at Elena.

Putting the cup on the side table and sitting back down, Elena smiled back and then lost all composure, a burst of emotions exploding in front of Sabina.

“Whoa hey…hey Elena calm down, it’s ok, I’m going to be ok” Sabina tried to reassure her, she wanted to lean over and give her a hug but any big movement hurt so instead she shook and squeezed Elena’s hand.

Taking in some deep breaths and composing herself somewhat, Elena placed her hand on top of Sabina’s and met her gaze.

“I know, I don’t know where that came from- Sorry” Elena smiled, wiped her tears and took another deep breath.

“That’s ok Els. It’s kind of scary- all this, I mean I have had my scrapes in the past but this is like serious stuff. I get what you feel like and it’s got to be harder for you all, I mean I was out of it for a while but you’ve lived every second of it” Sabina said.

Nodding and smiling Elena silently agreed with Sabina, “What does it feel like – getting shot I mean?” she asked.

“Honestly? It hurts like a mother f…” Sabina got cut off as the door flew open, Bos and Jane standing there.

Shoving past Bosley, Jane went over to Sabina and bent over to give her a hug.

“Careful, careful, remember it hurt last time you did this” Sabina said, half joking but half being serious.

Jane pulled back gently “I’m crying I know so be quiet Wilson, you can be as annoying as you want forever just don’t do this to us again…I couldn’t handle it” Jane said, unashamed of her confession. 

She was tough, she was trained but she couldn’t handle losing Sabina or Elena or even Bosley, although in this moment of time she was angry with Bosley.

“Well I wasn’t planning on it this time around but I hear you” Sabina replied. She shifted slightly, feeling less floaty her body became more aware of comfort and discomfort. She grimaced and let out a ragged breath.

“Ooof, I think I’ll just stay in this position” She said.  
“Do you want me to fetch a doctor?” Bosley asked concerned.

Shaking her head Sabina answered “It’s ok, side just hurts if I don’t move slow enough”.

“Girls, could you fetch some drinks, I could do with a strong coffee and a doughnut” Bosley asked.

Elena stood up but Jane remained at Sabina’s side.

“Jane go with Elena; she’ll need help carrying them in” Bosley told her.

Elena looked at the pair, noticing the tension straight away.

“Yeah, I want to talk with you anyway. Come on Jane” Elena took Jane’s hand and they left the room.

Bosley took the seat Elena had been occupying, Sabina turned her head slightly to meet her gaze.

“Whatever you’re about to say- forget it. Caroline did this not you. I heard what you said when you were telling me” Sabina told Bosley.

Bosley took Sabina’s hand and kissed the back of it, “You must know that I never thought this would happen, I made a mistake and I will never forgive myself for that. You girls are more than my Angels, you’re my family and mean a lot to me” Bosley replied.

Sabina’s eyes were getting heavy and she was starting to get tired, she forced her eyes open to answer Bosley.

“Mistakes happen Bos, it happens…” Sabina said closing her eyes then fluttering them back open.

Bosley could see she was tiring, “Sabina, let your eyes close honey. Get some rest, we will be here when you wake up again” 

With her eyes closed, “I was hoping for a piece of your doughnut” Sabina whispered

Laughing Bosley replied “Not yet Angel but when you’re out of here I will get you a tray full”.

Sabina opened one eye and smiled at Bosley before taking a breath and succumbing to her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading so far :)
> 
> Let me know if you want anything adding to this or whatever?!
> 
> Any advice welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane and Elena were on their way back with the refreshments after sharing with each other what they had both found out from Caroline’s file.

“So, you think Bos will pull rank on you?” Elena asked Jane.

Shrugging Jane replied, “I’m not sure, she didn’t look like she was forthcoming earlier but you had just called about Sabina waking up so…wrong time, I guess. Still doesn’t change the fact that she didn’t – couldn’t have done a background check on Caroline”.

“People make mistakes Jane, you know that and before you lecture me on protocols, I get it I do and I’m not happy with the situation either but Bos would never have meant for any of this to happen” Elena said.

“I know she wouldn’t but it could all have been averted if she had, mistakes happen but in our line of work, when they do this can happen. We could’ve have lost Sabina; doesn’t that anger you at all?” Jane asked.

“Yeah it does, 100% and Bos is going to have to earn that trust back with me, with all of us but it’s not going to get us any further forwards if we go back in there and rip in to her about it” Elena explained.

They got to Sabina’s room and Jane entered first, holding the door open for Elena who had carried the tray back. She put the tray down and passed Bosley her coffee & doughnut and sat in the other chair at the opposite side of Sabina’s bed, Jane perched on the bottom of the bed.

Bosley looked at the two angels trying to read what they were thinking, she could feel an atmosphere and she understood that, deserved it.

“She nodded off about ten minutes ago” Bosley informed them.

Elena looked away from Sabina and made eye contact with Bosley.

“What the hell were you thinking or not thinking in this case- you didn’t do a background check on Caroline!” Elena said in a low sharp voice towards Bosley, being careful not to wake Sabina.

Bosley looked a little shocked, she was expecting a face off from Jane not Elena and she could see the hurt in Elena’s eyes but before she could speak Jane threw her arms up in the air and gestured to Elena.

“You just told me out there not to rip in to her about it and you have just ripped in to her” Jane said as a matter of fact.

“It just came out…sorry” Elena looked up at Jane with a shrug.

Bosley was now faced with two Angels glaring at her, putting her coffee down and shifting slightly in her seat she took a deep breath and spoke.

“I didn’t check. I didn’t follow protocol. I trusted a friend and took a situation at face value which caused this and I can’t begin to explain how sorry I am for that” She said.

Elena jumped in once again before Jane could speak, Jane looking at her with a frown.

“I get that you’re sorry and you made a mistake and I accept that but I don’t understand why, why didn’t you check the clients background? Elena asked.

Bosley shook her head slowly “This will sound even worse but I don’t know why, I simply didn’t. I have known Caroline for years and she was one of us and…I didn’t” she explained.

Elena didn’t react, she turned away and concentrated her gaze on Sabina.

“It’s not good enough. Sabina nearly died, she’s hurting right now because of you, because you didn’t do your job. You didn’t protect us Bosley, you put us in harm’s way. Why should we trust you from now on?” Jane told her.

Bosley nodded her head in agreement “You are absolutely right and I have no excuse for any of this. Trust can only be earnt and I hope I can earn that back over time but you both must believe me that I will always protect all of you” she said, her heart breaking that they don’t trust her at this point.

Both Jane and Elena nodded back at Bosley but neither spoke. For what seemed like forever but was in fact only a couple of moments, the room was awkwardly quiet until Sabina broke through the atmosphere.

Eyes still shut she said “Well that was all very angsty” Sabina said, slowly opening her eyes.

Frowning, Jane was the first to answer “You were awake the whole time?” She asked

“Not all of it, you really need to be quieter if you’re gonna have an argument over my body” Sabina said with a smile.

“Sorry, that’s probably my fault. I started it; how do you feel?” she said

Sabina rolled her eyes and sighed.

“What?” Elena asked.

“Ok, like they do this on tv all the time – ask the patient ‘how they feel or are you ok’ like all the time. I can’t be doing with that every day; I just want to get over this and try to be as normal as we all can in the process” Sabina explained as she tried to sit up a little more but nope that wasn’t going to happen she thought, face contorted in pain.

“Hey, stay still. Let us help you, you want to sit up a bit?” Elena asked.

“Ow, ow, I did but my side just said no” Sabina cursed, her hand going to her ribs then to her gunshot wound.

Frustrated she said “I don’t even know which bit hurts more. I’ll stay put for now” she said with a little smile.

Sabina looked around at all of them, no one seemed to want to look at each other and she didn’t like it.

“Ok, everyone take a look at me. Come on I have these gorgeous green eyes so stare in to them” Sabina said trying to lighten the mood but they did all look at her.

“So, we are in this position, I’m out of action for a while and you three are all out of sorts but we have to get past it and bring that bitch Caroline down. Bos made a mistake and it was stupid but it happened and that’s that. We are stronger together remember and I can’t get through this if you three are like all drama queens about it” Sabina took a breath and put her finger up to Jane who was about to say something.

“Hang on a sec Jane I’m not finished yet; I want to get this out before I go sleepy again. I don’t blame anyone other than Caroline and I trust Bos, if you two need time with that then cool but you need to let it go quick and channel your anger in to finding Caroline. I’m going to be OK but in answer to your question Els – it hurts like hell- pain meds or not it does, I’m tired of being tired already and frustratingly all I want to do is get up and help you guys but I can’t so can we take this day by day and be as normal with it all as much as possible – please?” Sabina asked.

Bosley was the first to speak up, looking at Elena and Jane “You think you two could do that, even if it’s just until this one here gets better?” she asked.  
Jane and Elena looked at each other, looked at Bosley and then at Sabina who was making ‘puppy dog eyes’ at them. Jane rolled her eyes at her as Elena spoke up.

“Yeah, we can. Right Jane?” she said.

“Yeah whatever” Jane said like a teenager who had just been asked to tidy their room.

Elena sighed and motioned towards Bosley, “Right Jane” she said.

Jane pursed her lips and then looked over at Bosley “Yes we can but just know that I’m angry with you right now and I can’t just turn that off right away” she told Bosley.

“That’s deserved. I take that onboard” Bosley accepted.

Sabina chuckled to herself and then instantly regretted it as her ribs protested against the movement “Ugh, damn it” she said.

“Are you o...” Elena was cut off by Sabina.

“No, no don’t say it. It’s fine, it’s Jane- she made me laugh” Sabina replied.

“Don’t blame me. How did I make you laugh?” Jane asked.

“You can’t let it go, that anger inside you. Kind of sweet actually” Sabina said.

“Sweet?” Jane asked frowning at Sabina, how can she lay there injured and clearly in pain and still be annoying she thought to herself.

Smiling back Sabina replied “Yeah, you love me that much, Jane Kano my protector”, a big grin on her face when she said that last part.

Before Jane could protest Bosleys phone buzzed, it was Ops.

“Hey, tell me something” she said, the Angels listening in. After a few minutes Bosley hung up.

“We have a location on Caroline” Bosley looked confused.

“What is it?” Jane pushed for her to explain.

Bosley stood up, “The tracker from Sabina’s vest she was wearing is showing her location to be parked up on Trent avenue” she said.

“But that’s...” Bosley cut Jane off mid sentence.

“Just around the corner”


	7. Chapter 7

Bosley and Jane had left Elena with Sabina whilst they went to check on the tracking location.

“You know this could be a trap, wouldn’t we have been better sending a drone up to scout the location first like Elena suggested?” Jane asked Bosley as they stealthily moved in on the vest location.

“Maybe. Look I know agreeing in there was for Sabina’s benefit, Elena may half trust me right now but you definitely don’t and as much as that hurts I accept it but whatever decisions I make at some point you’re going to have to trust them Jane” Bosley answered back.

“I half trust you too, I just want to punch you for what’s happened to Sabina” Jane said honestly.

Bosley paused and turned around to Jane who nearly bumped in to her not expecting her to stop.

“You want to punch me?” Bosley questioned. Jane raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

“I told you in there I’m angry with you and I know it would be highly unprofessional of me to do so, hence why I haven’t. I do and will always respect the chain of command, whether it works out for me or not” Jane explained.

“Ok. Right now, we aren’t on Townsend property and I’m not Bosley just Rebekah so…” but before she could finish her sentence Bosley was sent sprawling backwards from Janes fist, landing on her back on the sidewalk. Stunned for a moment she laid there looking up at Jane.

“What the hell?!” Bosley shouted up at Jane, hand going to her lip and then looking at her fingers seeing blood on them.

Jane offered a hand down to Bosley and pulled her up off the floor.

“Air cleared I’d say” Jane said.

Frowning Bosley said “I wasn’t going to say take a free shot Jane, I was going to say let’s talk it out just the two of us!”

“Oh. I thought…I misread the situation” Jane said

“No shit!” So, we good now, we better be or you can expect one of those right hooks back” Bosley said, still shocked Jane had actually hit her.

Jane smiled “Yeah, we’re good” she said.

“Ok then, let’s go” Bosley said as she motioned to carry on forwards.

As they rounded the corner the street was empty but they saw the vest pinned to a tree. Guns drawn they both had each other’s backs scouring the area. 

They got to the tree; the vest had been pinned to it with an old Townsend throwing knife with a note that read: ‘THANKS FOR THE VEST MUTT. SORRY ABOUT THE BULLETS. TELL CHARLIE I SAID HI FOR ME REBEKAH – I’LL SEE YOU AROUND.

“Sabina’s not going to like that reference, the vest’s here but that’s it so what now?” Jane asked whilst still looking about the area.

Sighing Bosley answered “We do what we always do Jane, Caroline may think she has got the jump on us but she doesn’t know my Angels. Come on let’s get back”.

Back at HQ.

Sabina took another deep breath, Elena frowning whilst holding her hand.

“I think I’ve worked out the deep breaths aren’t sighs of boredom; we can ask for stronger pain meds Sabina” Elena said.

“You’re too smart Houghlin but I don’t want stronger ones, they make me sleepy as it is. It’s just every so often I get this pain in my side and the deep breaths help” Sabina explained with the slightest of smiles.

“I hate this, I hate that you’re hurt and I can’t do a thing to help” Elena said, frustration lacing her every word.

Sabina squeezed her hand and said “I’d rather it be me than you or Jane but it’s ok really and anyway I get you lot to fuss over me for while” Sabina said trying to sound to chirpy.

Smiling back Elena said “Jane fussing over you rather than wanting to strangle you would be a change of pace. She does care a lot about you, it’s hit us all hard but you know Jane likes to be the tough one”.

“She’s a pussy cat really” Sabina said as her room door opened.

“Who’s a pussy cat?” Bosley asked

Waving her hand off in dismissal Sabina replied “Never mind that, what happened… what happened to your lip?”

Bosley held up the vest and handed Elena the knife with the note attached to it. Elena put the knife on the side table and read out the note.

“What is it with the mutt thing?! I mean come on, mutt? I’m pedigree” Sabina said

Jane, Elena and Bosley all gave little chuckles at Sabina’s response to the note.

“Nobody there, just the vest and the note. We have to do this the hard way but we’ll find her and find out what she is up to.” Bosley explained.

“So, what about the lip then if there was nobody there?” Elena asked.

“Me and Jane worked things out” Bosley replied.

Shocked, Elena looked at Jane, “You hit her?!” she asked.

Jane held her hands up in defence “I was invited to- sort of, well I misunderstood what Bos was saying…anyway we are good” she said.

Bosley re-iterated Jane’s last phrase when she saw the shock on both Elena and Sabina’s faces, “We’re good” she said.

A knock at the door came and a familiar face popped around it.

“How are my Angels” Saint said with a smile.

“Hey!” they all said in unison.

Saint picked up Sabina’s chart hanging on the bottom of her bed and read down it.

“Ooh my Angel Bambino you have been through the wars. No need to fear the Saint will remedy you over the weeks to come” he said.

“Yeah I’m a little banged up right now, could do with some remedy” Sabina agreed yawning.

Bosley looking over at Sabina “And could do with some sleep too. I think we should get to work Angels and leave Sabina here to get some much-deserved rest, Saint will be here” she said.

Saint nodded and took her place in the chair by the bed, Elena and Jane each planted a kiss on Sabina’s forehead before leaving the room with Bos.

“So, my Angel, you rest as much as you can and I will be here when you wake up and then we talk about your recovery” he said.

With her eyes beginning to fall heavy Sabina smiled and nodded letting her head fully sink in to her pillow.

A week and a half had passed and so far, the Angels were getting no closer to tracing Caroline. They had been working as closely as they were allowed to with the FBI and Jane had hit up on her MI6 friend several times but nothing came of any of the leads they were given. Sabina was slowly on the mend; she was able to get in and out of bed by herself- only to go to the bathroom though and could sit up without too much discomfort.

Elena was on her morning visit to see Sabina before heading on in to the ‘office’ as she called it and saw Saint and Sabina at the end of the corridor slowly walking towards her.

“Hey Els” Sabina shouted, voice a little strained.

“Good morning Angel, how are you today?” Saint asked.

“Hey, I’m good thanks. Hey look at you Bi, all walking about in that classy hospital gown” Elena chuckled.

“Ha-ha-ha very funny but I have you know I may well be running tomorrow I am doing that well. Actually, that’s not true, that might be a while off yet but I couldn’t do this yesterday so…progress” Sabina said sounding as though she had just done a quick sprint.

They made it back to Sabina’s room and she gingerly got back in to bed, Elena playing mum plumping her pillows and fluffing the sheets.

“How did that feel?” Saint asked.

“Tough but it felt good too, my side is hurting though– it’s kind of burning actually” Sabina said taking several deep breaths, hand holding her side.

“No pain no gain Angel, you did very well but now take a little rest before more exercises. Here take your meds, it will help your pain” 

Saint passed her some water and Sabina took her meds before leaning back fully.

“Thanks. See, that granny walk I just did was awesome” Sabina told Elena with a wink.

“Well I thought you were amazing and I’m proud of you, glad you’re on the mend hun” Elena said stroking Sabina’s blonde hair back with the warmest of smiles.

“Me too, starting to feel human again. How are we getting on with the case?” Sabina asked.

Shaking her head Elena said “Not so good, we seem to be striking out on every lead we get. It’s like Caroline has just disappeared, I’m going to get off and see where we are at now”.

“Ok, good luck. Will I see you later?” Sabina asked.

“Try and keep me away, Jane will be with me too. See you later, bye Saint” Elena said

“Bye Angel Elena” Saint said as he watched the door close.

“I’m just going to use the bathroom, when I come back in, we will do some gentle seated physical therapy my sweet Sabina” Saint said, standing up.

“Joyous, calling me sweet Sabina doesn’t make it sound better you know” Sabina replied.

Saint smiled and headed in to the bathroom. Sabina looked around the room and noticed the knife on the side board the note had been stuck to, she carefully reached over and picked it up.

“I prefer the newer knives, better design” she said out loud whilst taking a closer look. 

She held the knife at a different angle under the light noticing a tiny crack on the hilt to the blade. Looks like it’s been broken she thought to herself, she pulled at the two pieces and they came apart, as she examined them closer Saint came back in to the room and sat back down.

“Hey Saint, you got your eye light torch thingy you shine in to my eyes - every day?” she asked.

“You say that with such love Sabina” Saint said sarcastically as he reached in to his bag and passed Sabina the torch.

Sabina shined the torch inside the hilt, something shone in the light and her eyes widened.

“Saint call Bos, I think I found our lead” Sabina said.


	8. Chapter 8

Bosley opened the door to Sabina’s room and entered followed by Jane & Elena.

“As your boss and to reiterate my duty of care to you, Sabina you are meant to be recovering from serious injury not working…but what did my Angel find? Bosley said with a wink and a smile.

Excitedly Sabrina held up something small and shiny in her fingers “I found this in the hilt of the knife you brought back with the note. I think it’s some sort of microchip, not a tracker unfortunately but it definitely doesn’t belong in that knife. One for Elena to work her magic on I think” Sabina said passing the piece to Elena to put in her tablet.

“Definitely a microchip. Let’s see what’s on it, I should be able to pull a location off it as to where it was last used. Most microchips today are in phones etc but any microchip keeps a track of activity – Nice find Sabina!” Elena said excited that may finally be getting somewhere.

Smiling widely “Thanks!” Sabina said.

“Why would Caroline leave that in the knife and more to the point, how could she know we would find it, I mean would we have thought to look there?” Jane questioned, ever the level headed one.

“Well Sabina did but I’m thinking the same and my other question would be- did Caroline leave it in there or did someone else?” Bosley replied.

“You think she didn’t?” Jane asked.

Shrugging her shoulders Bosley replied “Honestly, I don’t know what to think. If she did put it in there- why? Is she a good or bad? What’s it all about? So many questions, so few answers” Bosley said.

“Baddie, definite baddie” Sabina said

“Well you’re biased” Jane said

“Too right I’m biased, she shot me three times Jane – three” Sabina said holding three fingers up.  
The room fell silent on that note, the realisation hitting them all once more that they could have lost Sabina.

Saint spoke up “I can see you all need therapy” he said.

Picking up on Jane’s face of horror at this thought, Bosley replied “Some other time Saint. You got anything Elena?”

“Last location used was stamped four days ago in Venice, Italy. The microchip itself holds schematics to some building but my software isn’t picking up what it is so either it’s a new building or one that isn’t supposed to exist. My guess is that it’s the latter” Elena explained.

“So, you have this microchip and it tells you Venice and shows you a building, what’s the significance of it?” Saint asked.

“No idea and we don’t know for sure who left the microchip there, the footage we got from nearby cameras showed a hooded figure and not much else leaving the knife with the note. We can only assume Caroline has left it there for us and the note was from her” Bosley said.

“Ok, going back to whether Caroline is a baddie or not. Even if we thought for one minute, she was reaching out to us in some way with this microchip, which is a definite plant for us to find it – why shoot me?” Sabina questioned.

“Well you wouldn’t have stood there and let her get away, you would have gone after her to stop her or at least slow her down until we got in there” Jane said.

“I would have tried to stop her; you’re right but why not just shoot me in the leg so I couldn’t run after her. I took two to the chest, Caroline didn’t know I had a crop top on as well – anyone of those bullets would have killed me” Sabina explained.

“Bitch” Elena said, everyone turned to look at her.

Elena looked up when she realised the conversation had stopped and saw everyone looking at her.

“Sorry, emotions… out of control” Elena said raising her hands.

“So, what’s the plan Bos?” Jane asked.

“We’ll examine this chip in greater detail and carry on digging. If needs be, we’re on a plane to Venice depending what else we can find out” Bosley explained.

“Ahh Venice, would make a nice and very welcome change from this room, and Saint’s torture exercises” Sabina sighed.

“Your ‘torture’ as you put it is your saviour and will get you out of this room as soon as possible my Angel” Saint said.

Bosley stood up “Listen to Saint, get better and you’ll be back with us in no time” she said and touched Sabina’s shoulder in affection.

Sabina nodded in defeat and acceptance that she is in this for the long haul and only time will heal her wounds.

“I know I know, frustrated that’s all” Sabina replied back.

“Come on ladies, we got some work to do” Bosley ushered the others towards the door.

“See you later” Jane shouted back; Elena fully engrossed on her tablet as she left.

“Seated exercises Sabina, let’s go” Saint said with enthusiasm.

Sabina looked and smiled “Yay seated exercises” she sarcastically said.

Several hours had passed since the Angels got back to work, Jane had spoken with her MI6 contacts numerous times and Bosley had been in arguments with the FBI over sharing information. She was currently on the phone to Charlie.

“It is an unfortunate situation Rebekah but we are not above the FBI” Charlie said.

“So, we have to shut down the case- end all investigations?!” Bosley shouted.

“Yes. Clear anything and everything relating to this case, close it and do it now. If you don’t Rebekah then I would have to suspend you from your duties and you would no longer be under the Townsend authority.” Charlie said.

Bosley processed what Charlie was saying, hoping she understood what Charlie was trying to say she replied.

“Send the love Charlie, clear the case files yourself” and with that she ended the call.

Bosley called Elena and Jane over to one side.

“Any second now and I’m going to be escorted from this room, I’ll explain later. Get every last drop of intel on this case and anything you may need, be ready and I’ll talk to you later” Bosley instructed them.

Almost as though on cue, security came and told Bosley they had been ordered to escort her from the building with immediate effect. Jane and Elena looked on as she left the room.

“Get what you need Elena, I’m going to the armoury then meet me at Sabina’s room” Jane said, Elena nodded and set about her task.

Jane entered Sabina’s room about half an hour after she left Elena and saw her sat with Sabina who was fast asleep.

“Hey, Saint just left. She’s had a tough day of recovery, been spark out for a while apparently but Saint said she did well. You needed two sports bags worth?” Elena said as she watched Jane lump to heavy bags in to the corner of the room.

“Just being prepared. I have a feeling we’ll both be taking some vacation time soon” Jane said.

Several more hours had passed and Sabina began to stir, she looked around the room and saw Elena sound asleep on one side of her and Jane staring at her on the other side.

“You’re staring” Sabina stated.

Jane didn’t answer and continued to stare until Sabina clapped her hands in front of Jane’s face.

Startled Jane said “What?!”

Elena hadn’t awoken from her sleep following the clap of hands so Sabina spoke in a quiet voice.

“You were staring at me that’s all, what’s up?” Sabina asked.

“Bosley got escorted from the agency earlier, think she’s suspended and me and Elena have been told to be ready so think we’re next” Jane stated.

“What!?” Sabina shouted   
Elena bolted up right in her chair and looked startled at Sabina.

“Sorry, my bad I shouted” Sabina said.

“What are you shouting for? Elena asked.

“Jane’s just told me about Bosley and that you two could be next?” Sabina said.

“Well, maybe but we are only assuming. Until Bosley gets in touch we’re kind of in limbo” Elena replied.

Sabina shifted a little bit trying to get comfy but that seemed impossible, Jane could see her friend was trying to find a position to get settled in but was struggling.

“You ok, want some help?” Jane asked.

Grunting and then giving in only to lean back into the pillows with a sigh Sabina replied,

“Hard day that’s all. This recovery lark aint easy, I mean it’s good because I’m up and about and all that but it freaking hurts, everything aches now and finding a good position…it’s not happening” Sabina explained.

Rubbing Sabina’s arm Elena asked “Have they said how much longer you need to stay here; I mean Saint can pretty much take care of you and it’s been nearly two weeks?”.

“Saint is going to speak with the docs in the morning so…. ugh and now I need to pee” Sabina said.

Sabina pulled back the bed sheets and sat up slowly swinging her legs off the bed as she did.

“Jane, just steady me when I stand up will ya?” Sabina said holding out her hands in front of Jane.

“Of course, that all you need me to do?” Jane said as she grabbed Sabina’s hands.

“Yeah I’m good thanks, you get to see my awesome granny walk Elena was impressed by” Sabina told her in a proud voice.

Jane watched her friend as she steadily walked to the bathroom and closed the door, the woman had a neat granny walk she thought to herself.

“I’m gonna kill her” Jane said, face deadpan to Elena.

“What? Sabina, why…what?” Elena said confused.

“No, Caroline. I’m gonna kill her. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it” Jane said, eyes flashing with anger.

“Can you not look at me when your eyes are like that, it’s kind of scary” Elena said.

Jane rolled her eyes, moments later she turned towards the bathroom when she heard Sabina bundling back through.

“Hot granny coming through, make way” Sabina said with a smile.

“Like Elena, I am impressed too hot granny” Jane said.

Before Sabina got back in bed the door opened and Bosley came in.

“Why are you out of bed? Why is she out of bed Angels?” Bosley asked

Jane and Elena looked at each other and then at Sabina, then back at Bosley who stood there with a questioning look.

“Needed to pee” Sabina said.

“Oh” Bosley answered.

Sabina awkwardly got back in to bed and Elena adjusted it so she was sat up, then plumped her pillows behind her.

“Thanks Elena” Sabina said as she relaxed back, her hand holding her side.

Bosley looked on and had that questioning look on her face again towards Sabina.

“I’m fine, tough recovery day…a little sore” Sabina explained to Bosley.

Sitting on the bottom of the bed Bosley began: 

“Ok, so long as you’re ok. I haven’t got long; Charlie has given me 10 minutes with you all so listen up, Jane and Elena - tomorrow you are going to ask for some vacation time, Charlie will grant it immediately. Saint is going to sort out the necessary requirements to have you released Sabina so we can take care of you. Tom, the doctor whom you’re under will grant your discharge but continue aftercare with you weekly until he is happy to fully release you” Bosley explained.

“Ok, so what are we doing exactly” Jane asked.

“We’re going rogue Angels; this case is off the books” Bosley said.


	9. Chapter 9

The Angels, Bosley and Saint had settled in at Bosleys home, the place was an old Townsend outpost which Charlie had let her keep on many years ago and so it was well equipped with all that they needed whilst not being able to use any of the official Townsend toys, outposts and intel. The only thing Bosley had changed in the last day was one of the back rooms which had been converted in to a medical room so Sabina could still have necessary requirements during her recovery.

Saint was cooking up some tasty meal for everyone in the kitchen whilst the Angels and Bosley were in the living room. Jane and Bosley were sat at the table going through footage from Sabina’s bodycam hoping to find something they’d missed; Elena was sat in one of the comfy chairs searching for the mysterious place the schematics belonged to and Sabina was laid on the sofa looking at information on Volkov.

“Would you stop pausing it” Bosley told Jane.

“You can’t see anything after the initial shot” Jane said back.

“Well we won’t know if you keep pausing it Jane, it’s not pretty re-living it but we have to check it out” Bosley replied.

Sabina shouted over the top of the sofa, “Are you two playing nice?”.

Bosley turned to Sabina “I am, Jane’s not” she said.

“I am, you’re not, not me” Jane exclaimed.

The two of them got into a staring match, tension was still there between the two although a lot had settled between them since Jane punched Bosley.

“Do I really have to pull rank, because that’s not my style Jane unless I have to. If you don’t want to watch it that’s fine, go and help Saint in the kitchen” Bosley said breaking the staring.

Jane pouted a little and then motioned with her hand to continue with the footage. Sabina had got off the sofa and made her way over to them, standing behind Jane. Bosley hit pause straight away.

“Whoa, no way. You can sit back down; you’re not watching this” Bosley said to Sabina.

“I’m the star of the show unfortunately for me but I want to help, I was right there…it might jog my memory or something” Sabina said.

“Bos is right, I don’t think it’s a good idea you seeing this – Saint?!” Jane shouted.

Saint came through to the living room “Yes Jane” he said.

“Sabina wants to watch her bodycam footage with us – good or bad idea?” Jane asked.

“Totally up to Sabina. I would air some caution though my Angel, mentally and emotionally you would seem to be handling this very well however it could cause you unnecessary upset at this time” Saint said.

Looking at the others “I’m totally fine with it, really I am. Un-pause it Bos” Sabina replied.

Bosley un – paused the footage. Caroline was pointing the gun towards Sabina, the first shot was fired and camera shuddered, Sabina’s hands coming in to view then the other two shots were fired, the camera motioning upwards towards the roof of the hangar as Sabina had collapsed to the floor.

“Keep it going until everyone leaves” Sabina said, sounding and looking unfazed.

As the footage carried on, Caroline and her men could partially be seen, at some point Sabina had rolled to her left side showing the men lifting the crate of parts and walking off with Caroline following behind. At this point there was nothing to see other than hearing Sabina struggling to breath and groaning.

“Stop it” Jane said not wanting to see or hear any more.

Bosley looking up at Sabina “You ok? You see anything?” She asked.

“I’m fine, can you roll it back to just before I roll to one side” Sabina asked.

Bosley took the footage back to that point and pressed play, they all watched again.

“Pause it, just there on the guys leg to the far right. Is that a tattoo?” Sabina questioned.

Bosley zoomed in but the image started to go grainy.

“Could be, nice find. Elena come over here” Bosley shouted.

Elena got her self up and went to join them.

“You think you could get a clearer picture of that tattoo from the bodycam footage for us”? Bosley asked.

“You’re really asking me that. Childs play, send me the footage over” Elena said smiling.

“That’s my girl” Sabina said.

Saint came through with several trays ushering them to clear to table so he could set things down.

“Dinner time ladies – enjoy” Saint said.

They all sat at the table and began their feast, Sabina looking round at everyone’s plate.

“Ah man, really! I’m still getting this leafy green stuff with the yellowy goo sauce thing on it?” Sabina said disappointingly.

Saint answered “Trust me Sabina, a few more days on my diet of recovery foods and then you can enjoy our kind of meals”.

Sabina looked back in disgust and dejectedness. Jane and Elena laughing at her.

“Really, it’s not funny. I hate you right now, all of you – right now- hate” Sabina said.  
Elena smiled “No you don’t and you know we love you, but damn this steak is good”.

“I hope you get indigestion” Sabina stated chomping on some green leaf.

Dinner had passed and everyone was working again. Sabina and Saint were in the small gym doing her recovery exercises, Bos, Elena and Jane were sat around the table.

“Boom!” Elena said turning her laptop around to the others who looked on.

“The tattoo on that guys leg is a gang tat. It belongs to the ‘Devils of God’ which is kind of a contradiction itself but it’s the sign of breakaway gang from the Italian mob of old” Elena explained.

“Ok, well a gang created from the Italian mob fits in with the microchip being last activated in Venice. So, what’s the connection between the schematics, the Russian arms dealer and Caroline? Jane said.

“The Russian guy Volkov I assume was simply a means to an end, Caroline wanted the guns and him out of the way so she must be in with the devils of god who somehow took over Volkovs operation and put Caroline in place to bring the merchandise to them. 

So…Caroline uses her company to trade the guns but makes it look as though Volkov is the real bad guy. My guess is there never was a client of hers – she was her own client. It fits with the intel we got from MI6 and what was on the FBI File we could see. Caroline used us to draw Volkov out for her knowing that she couldn’t do it alone and that the FBI were watching her” Bosley said.

“What doesn’t fit is the microchip being left for us to find and what those drawings are or more to the point, why didn’t the FBI flag Caroline’s dealings with us?” Jane said.

“They did, something else I found out on that phone call with Charlie. Charlie was aware and agreed to feedback intel to them but everything went wrong when Sabina got shot. As for your other two questions, I don’t know” Bosley replied.

The door bell jingled and Bosley got up to answer it, Tom was there ready to check Sabina over.

“Hey you, how’s the patient? He asked as he stepped inside.

“Hey Tom, the patient is getting in-patient and is doing her recovery with Saint. I’ll take you to them” Bosley said.

Tom said hi to Jane and Elena as he walked past and followed Bosley down the hall to the gym. Saint and Sabina had just finished up and were talking on the mats.

Sabina looked up when she heard the door open.

“Hey doctor Tom and Bosley” Sabina said with a wink, sure there was history between them two.

Bosley shook her head at Sabina as Tom went to shake Saint’s hand.

“How she doing Saint?” Tom asked

“Very well, getting stronger each day and her range of movement on the right side is increasing gradually. Now walking unaided, still not free flowing but much better over the last couple of days” Saint explained.

Smiling Sabina said “Less granny, more step, step shuffle, step, step shuffle”.

“Ok then, let’s see this walk and range of movement. Start with the walk, from where you are to the door and back” Tom asked.

Tom and Bosley stood to one side as Saint helped pull Sabina to her feet. Taking a deep breath, she began walking forwards, Tom moved in front of her so he could steady her if needed but she was doing fine. Sabina turned at the door and headed back towards Saint & Bosley who were watching on. As she got there, she put her hands on her hips and took some deep breaths.

“Not bad huh?” She said slightly out of breath.

“I’m impressed actually, I half expected you not to turn back and there was barley any shuffle. Can we go to the medical room, we’ll check your movement in there and run a couple of tests, shall we?” Tom said as he motioned towards the door.

With eyebrows raised, “Really, I mean I just walked from there, you couldn’t have just had me stop there so I didn’t have to walk back, Bosley control your doctor friend” Sabina said.

Smiling Bosley said “Come on Sabina, my Angels don’t complain, they thrive on challenges”.

“They don’t when they have been shot three times” Sabina grunted as she set off towards the door again.

Bosley cringed at Sabina’s words, she knew she was saying them in jest with a tinge of sarcasm of course but she hated this whole situation. Thankfully the medical room was only next door to the gym so not too far further for them to walk. Sabina was now laid on the bed, top scrunched upwards exposing her body up to her bra line. Bruising still evident around her cracked ribs and a white dressing over her gunshot wound.

Tom pulled back the dressing and Bosley saw the wound, black stitches and redness lined the area.

“Good, that’s healing nicely. Do you get much discomfort from it?” He asked.

“Not really, I only really feel that if I move too quick or I’ve turned over in my sleep, some of the exercises tug on the stitches and that can be sore” Sabina explained.

“And your rib area” Tom asked whilst probing the area with his fingers.

“Hurts” Sabina simply said.

Nodding Tom said “It will get better but you’re looking at around a further two weeks until they truly start to feel normal. Let’s check on your range, sit up for me and put both arms out in front and lift for me, stop when you start to feel pain”.

Sabina sat up and raised both arms, her left close to going above her head, her right stopping short of that.  
“I can’t go any further” She said relaxing her arms and sitting back, taking a couple of breaths.

“Ok, we’ll do some checks but I’m happy with what I have seen. You’re doing very well, a lot quicker recovery than most” Tom said.

All of a sudden, the door burst open and Jane came bounding in then Elena.

Every one staring back at them, Jane spoke first.

“Sorry to interrupt but Elena’s had a breakthrough” Jane said and turned to Elena.

“The schematics from the microchip- it’s not a building, the drawing isn’t just a drawing but a series of drawings overlapped, when you separate them and run them against my software it creates one virtual schematic. It’s a network of tunnels in Venice and I have a location and GPS co-ordinates of where” she said. 

“That’s great Elena, well done” Bosley said taking the tablet off Elena to have a look.

“There’s one more thing. The drawings are stamped with an emblem” Jane said taking the tablet off Bosley.

Jane moved across the screen and made the emblem bigger.

“Look Familiar”? She said as she turned the tablet around.

Bosley looked confused, “It’s the Townsend logo…”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's everyone liking it so far? 
> 
> I'm trying to stay as true to the characters as possible and not rushing the story line or Sabina's recovery.
> 
> Feedback welcome :)


	10. Chapter 10

Tom had left and all being well he would sign Sabina off by the end of next week. Sabina had gone for a shower; Saint was meditating and the others were back in the living room going over their find with Jane making the coffees.

Bosley shaking her head said “I don’t understand this at all. An old knife, with a drawing of tunnels in it, that has the Townsend emblem embossed on them possibly left by Caroline, a former employee…”

“Maybe you have just said the answer” Elena said who began furiously typing away.

“Said what?” Bosley asked.

Elena held a finger up suggesting to hang on a moment and then looked up.

“Did anything happen in 1996?” Elena asked.

“What?” Bosley questioned.

“The knife, the drawings and the Caroline all occurred in the year 1996. ’96 was the year this particular knife was the agency’s choice, the year these drawings were dated and the year Caroline joined the agency – maybe there is a connection?” Elena said.

“I became an angel, Caroline left before that happened but other than that I can’t really remember anything out of the ordinary” Bosley said.

Jane came over and passed Elena and Bosley their drinks.

“1996 seems to be a date connecting the knife, drawings and Caroline. It’s somewhere to start at least. ’96 mean anything to you?” Bosley asked Jane.

Jane raised her eyebrows and replied, “The year I was born?”.

Elena smiled and Bosley threw her head back saying “I forget how young you three are and how old I am!”

“I’m going to check on Sabina” Jane said. Bosley nodded and turned to Elena who started to go through the history of 1996 within the agency.

Jane knocked on Sabina’s door and slowly cracked the door open.

“You decent Sabina?” Jane asked.

“Yeah, come on in” Sabina said.

Jane entered the room and found Sabina stood by a dresser in loose bottoms and a vest raised up to her bra line, wet towel thrown on the floor.

“I’m just putting a clean dressing on this, won’t be a sec” Sabina said.

Jane moved to her side and took the dressing off Sabina who looked up at her with a questioning look. Jane very gently ran her fingers over the wound and raised an eyebrow then shook her head at Sabina.

“Erm…what?” Sabina said.

“You’re meant to put this cream on first, it helps with the stitches and scarring afterwards. You haven’t done this before have you?” Jane asked.

“Nope, if it wasn’t a nurse or the doc then Saint has always done it. First time for me that I can get ready by myself since…” Sabina’s voice trailed off.

“Let me do it” Jane said gently smoothing the cream around Sabina’s wound and then placing the dressing over it. Jane carefully pulled Sabina’s vest back down being careful not to catch her ribs in the process and smiled and turned back to the dresser to tidy away the cream.

“All done” she said.

“Thanks. You know you could be my nurse for the rest of the week, I quite like this gentle Jane taking care of me” Sabina said steadily picking up her wet towel and placing it on the bathroom rail.

“Jane?” Sabina shouted when she didn’t get a response. She came out of the bathroom and saw Jane looking back at her, tears running down her cheeks.

Shocked, Sabina went over to Jane as quickly as she comfortably could and put her arms around her. Neither woman said anything, Sabina simply held Jane whilst she sobbed and could feel Jane’s hugging arms grip tighter.

“Hey, hey what’s this all about…Jane?” Sabina asked, her own heart-breaking seeing Jane like this.

“You” Jane said in between sobs.

“Well I thought it would be my fault” Sabina smiled as she pushed Jane back and wiped tears from her cheeks.

Sabina motioned for them to sit on the end of the bed.

“I do love a hug, but you were kind of getting tighter…cracked ribs- tight hugs…” Sabina said.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you” Jane said taking a deep breath and wiping tears from her face.

“I know. I’m a little shocked actually, you’re usually quite steely and composed. In fact, that time at Fatima’s place is the only other time I’ve seen you like proper sob dude. So, what’s this all about?” Sabina asked.

“I think it’s the last few weeks coming to a head, I don’t show feelings that often and that’s just who I am, the training maybe but seeing you bleeding and then at the hospital…the longest two days of my life and then just now, still hurting…it just got me” Jane said with the slightest of smiles.

With a warm smile on her face Sabina said “You know, anytime steely Jane needs to be pussy cat Jane, I’m here for you and for the record I love you and Elena too and Bos but I guess she isn’t your most favourite person right now”.

“I’m just angry with her. I don’t like to share feelings but I feel comfortable with you for some reason” Jane said.

“Well it’s clearly because you love me or maybe that both times you have it’s been because I’ve nearly died, actually I don’t like this pattern” Sabina said with a chuckle and then placed a kiss on Jane’s head.

“I love you, you’re all a family unit that I never really had and I don’t mind admitting that” Jane said.

“So, does this mean I can call you sis? Sabina asked as she got up and made for the door.

“No. Absolutely not” Jane said.

“But you just said and I quote ‘I Love you – as in me, you’re all family’” Sabina stated.

“You’re intolerable” Jane said as she followed her down the hall. 

Bosley and Elena were sat exactly where Jane had left them earlier when she and Sabina made their way over to them.

Elena moved up to the end of the sofa to make room for Sabina.

“Lay down, you can lean on me” She said.

Sabina laid down and put her head and shoulders in to Elena’s side whilst looking at the laptop Elena was working from.

“What’s this then?” Sabina asked.

“I’m cross referencing all the info we have against the agency files during the year of 1996, all the evidence so far seems to have a connection to that year” Elena explained.

“A year you were probably up to no good” Jane said looking towards Sabina.

“I was six years old; I hadn’t started my days as a rebel then thank you very much” Sabina answered.

“You mean delinquent” Bosley chimed in, eyebrows raised.

Sabina raised her eyebrows back and gave a lopsided smile back at Bosley.

“Girls I think we have a clearer picture of what this is about” Elena interrupted and looked up at the others.

“Ok, you want to fill us in then Elena” Bosley urged.

“Erm yeah, sorry. So, in 1996 the Townsend Agency was asked by the New York Mayor to look in to the rise of gangs and Mafia style incidents which the Cops couldn’t get a handle on. The FBI were not showing much in their investigations leading the mayor to believe that there could be corruption within the ranks. The file was locked and titled OBI by our Agency?” Elena questioned.

“Off Books Investigation. Not now but occasionally the Townsend Agency took on certain missions or cases and handled them differently depending on the political stance, now everyone is held accountable so nothing is off record…go on” Bosley said to Elena to continue.

Elena continued, “Our agency got close enough to several members of the Mafia and from reading between the lines, the information found doesn’t give me much depth- that’s how we got these drawings. There are several flights in and out of Italy so one could assume that whoever the Angels were on that mission were getting good intel from someone on the inside.

“There’s no reference to who the Angels were?” Bosley asked.

“Nothing, no and I’ve cross checked any and everything I can. I think we need Charlie for that question. However, in June of that year several Police Officers were killed during a shootout with- you’ve guessed it, the ‘Devils of God’ and now I am waiting for the rest of the file to upload” Elena said.

“Ok, so we have the year this seems to have all started, which was the year of our knife and an origin of how we come to have these drawings originally – Italy, either through some of our Angels or from someone within the Mafia, all of which seem to come back to these Devils of God guys. Volkov we are pretty sure was a means to an end for either or both to get the arms and for Caroline to cement her trust with this gang” Bosley said.

“So how does Caroline fit in other than being involved with some very suspect people and why now and more importantly why leave us the drawings?” Jane asked

Elena butted in “Girls, I think I know why Caroline is involved. According to reports, one of the officers killed was Officer Daniel Hague” she said turning the laptop to show Bosley and Jane a picture of him with his partner.

Jane and Bosley said in unison “Caroline”.

“The Devils of God killed Caroline’s guy?” Bosley said.

Sabina nodded, “It looks that way but why wait over twenty years to exact revenge if that’s what this is?” she asked.

“I would say there’s more to it than just that but I think we need to take a trip to Italy Angels and check out these tunnels” Bosley told them.

“Elena, get us three tickets to Venice and a good hotel will you” Bosley asked.

“On it” Elena said.

Sabina sat up and put a hand on Elena’s “Don’t you mean four tickets?” She said.

“Oh no, you’re not coming. You are staying here and can watch from side lines. We will keep you on coms” Bosley stated.

“What?! Wait, no way come on Bos…” Sabina protested but was cut off by Bosley.

“Sabina Wilson you are not coming with us, you are staying here to recover fully from your injuries and before you argue, you haven’t even been signed off by Tom yet so no, N-O means no” Bosley said.

“Elena, tell her” Sabina said.

“I…Erm, I mean of course I want you there but she is kind of right” Elena said

With a shocked face and a gasp Sabina said “You too?! Jane help me out”.

Jane got up, grabbed Sabina by the hands and pulled her to her feet.

“Ok, just one thing…” Jane said and then quickly jabbed Sabina’s side, not hard but enough so Sabina would feel it, who did and fell straight back on to the couch.

“Why would you do that – sis?” Sabina asked, mildly annoyed but only because it hurt and proved she wasn’t ready for combat.

Elena looked at Sabina and then Jane, “A little harsh Jane but that’s why you aren’t coming Sabina and what’s sis mean?” she asked.

Rolling her eyes Jane Said, “Just Sabina being her usual annoying self”.

“So, that’s decided then. Let’s pack Angels” Bosley said, motioning them to get ready.

Somewhere in Italy several hours later…

“Did they take the bait?” a voice asked

Caroline turned and smiled “So far and unbeknownst to them they are on our jet…lets make sure it lands where we want it to land” she said.


	11. Chapter 11

“Something’s wrong, we’re heading east and we should be going towards the south” Elena said shifting in her seat.

“What do you mean somethings wrong?” Jane said.

Bosley got up and walked towards the pilot’s cabin. It was a private jet with only them and the pilots on board, Elena had carried out a check on the pilots prior to boarding and all seemed good.

“We just aren’t going the way we are supposed to be” Elena answered.

Bosley knocked on the pilot’s door and shouted for their assistance but nobody answered, she shouted several times and then turned back to the Angels with a shrug.

“Get Sabina on the phone Elena” she said.

Sabina was laid on the sofa staring up at the ceiling, bored when she heard the phone Elena had left behind ringing.

Grabbing the phone, Sabina answered “You lot had better not be enjoying yourselves without me, I’m laying here bored out of my mind…” Bosley cut her off.

“Sabina, hit pause for a second. Somethings not right, our plane is headed in the wrong direction and I can’t raise the pilots” She explained.

“What?! Ok, what do you want me do? I mean what can I do, you’re up there and I’m down here and you have MIT with you…” Sabina said rambling.

“Sabina!” Bosley shouted.

“Bi, you remember that trick I showed you for getting in to certain companies, you know the algorithm game?” Elena asked. Bosley and Jane both looking at her with questioning faces.

“Ooh, oh you need me to do that for the plane?” Sabina asked.

“Wait a minute, you know about algorithms and how to use them?” Jane asked in disbelief.

“Not just a pretty face dude and I only know one but it’s kind of cool, me and Elena got in to…” Sabina began to answer but Elena jumped in before she could finish the sentence.

“Not the time Sabina, really not the time” Elena said, cheeks going flush and she feel herself getting hot and flustered at Jane and Bosley looking at her.

“Why is it not the time?” Bosley asked

Elena’s face dropped; eyes wide open with panic “Erm…erm I mean, well because it just really is not the time, right Sabina?” she said.

Sabina didn’t answer and Bosley and Jane held their gaze on Elena, “Sabina?!” Elena asked once more.  
“No, not the right time. Elena, that plane isn’t on any manifesto and according to the history it hasn’t been in service for two years. Shall I run that programme you showed me that we used on Jane…eery...Enstone Telecoms?” Sabina said, hoping she had covered her verbal slip.

Jane was now frowning at Elena who smiled back at her and answered “Yes, oh yes the Japery Enstone Telecoms programme? Use that”.

“Japery, that’s it not Jane-ary. Jane always on my mind” Sabina said.

“I have no idea what you two are on about but whatever you are doing Sabina, make it quick” Bosley ordered.

“I’m on it” Sabina replied.

Bosley stood in front of Jane and Elena and had her finger to her ear, eye and then mouth to motion stay quiet. If this wasn’t the plane, they thought they had safely booked then they were more than likely being listened in on. All three sat very still and quiet.

Saint walked in on Sabina and shouted over to her, Sabina held up a hand and told him to hang on a second.

“Sabina” Saint said again.

“I know, I have another recovery session with you but you need to hang on a minute Saint, we have a problem with the plane and I’m trying to find out if the…” Sabina tried to explain but was cut off again by Saint.

“Turn around” he said.

“Am I actually going to finish a sentence before someone cuts me off…oh” she said turning round.

“You’re not the Pizza delivery guy” Sabina said who was now looking at Saint with a gun held to the side of his head by some giant of guy who looked like the hulk but not green.

Bosley, Jane and Elena could no longer hear Sabina through the phone and looked at each other with concern and confusion.

In the plane, a small tv screen suddenly emerged from the top of a side cabinet and showed Sabina and Saint at Bosleys place in the living room being held at gun point. A male voice came over the plane’s coms.

“Just relax and let us bring you down safely. My apologies for your friends back home but well, we really didn’t think the blonde one survived so we’ll get it right this time, tie up any loose ends” he said.

As they watched the screen, the guy motioned Sabina and Saint to put their hands on the heads which they both did, then to their horror they saw Saint fall to the floor and lay motionless.  
Sabina lunged forwards but stumbled backwards and then again after the guy fired at her a second time until she too fell to the floor disappearing behind the sofa.

Bosley couldn’t believe her eyes, she squeezed them shut and opened them again but saw the same pictures onscreen as she had before.

“Bos?” Elena asked, her eyes watery.

Bosley looked back at Jane and Elena who were looking at her like two children waiting for mother to tell them everything was going to be ok but Bosley was speechless.

Just then, like from an episode of an 80’s tv show, a gas started pumping in to the cabin of the plane and they began to lose consciousness. All three had passed out within seconds and the plane made its way to the destination of choice.

Bosley was the first to wake up, she had been tied to chair by her wrists and ankles bound by rope. As she lifted her head, she saw Jane to the left of her on the floor, ankles and wrists also roped together and Elena tied to a chair like she was in front of her but she sat at a desk with a laptop on it.

“Jane, Elena?” Bosley shouted out to them. Elena didn’t respond but Jane started to stir.

“Come on Jane, open your eyes and talk to me, Jane!” Bosley shouted again.

Jane blinked a few times and gained focused then looked up at Bosley, “Sabina, Saint?” she said.

Bosley shook her head, “I don’t know” she said.

Jane looked through Bosley, her mind in overload. They weren’t dead, couldn’t be but she saw what she saw and oh god Sabina she thought. Anger began to fill her as she looked for Elena.

“Elena, hey time to wake up” Jane said, when she got no response, she shuffled her way over to her and nudged her leg with her feet.

“Hey, sleepy head!” she shouted and kicked out once more.

Elena stirred with a grunt “Ow Jane, quit kicking me!” she said.

“You ok?” Jane asked

“Yeah. Oh god Jane, Sabina and Saint…Bos?” Elena said.

“I wish I had answers Angels but I don’t, you saw the same as me but we have to believe they are ok” Bosley said.

They all turned towards the door when they heard keys in the lock, as the door opened two large men and one smaller man entered the room. The two larger guys stood either side of the door and the smaller one came in further and sat on the edge of the desk.

“Good morning, I trust you have all had a good sleep” he said.

“I’m getting a little bored of the games and you people hurting my friends so simply tell us who you are and what the hell you want and then we can all move on” Jane said.

“Feisty type aren’t you, I suppose you want to rip my head off too” He said.

“Thought had crossed my mind” Jane said.

With a smile the man said “Well that’s not going to happen but I admire your tenacity. Rebekah, I do apologise for the lack of luxury but you all have to many talents that would get you out of this type of situation so you can understand our need to keep you secure” he said.

“Well you seem to know me and I definitely don’t know you but you can start by telling me what you did with Sabina and Saint, then answering Jane’s question” Bosley asked.

“Well, angels do belong in heaven so they say and who I am is of no importance to you but you are going do something for me, or should I say Miss Houghlin here is” he said.

“Knows my name, how nice but I’m doing nothing for you” Elena said, voice tight and angry.

Getting up, the small man walked over to Bosley an grabbed her hair from behind, pulling her head back and placing a knife to her throat.

“Oh, you are. You’re going to hack in to the Interpol database for me and raise a few files which we require for these tunnels down here or your boss here will have a very sore throat, you wouldn’t want her to join Sabina would you?” he said.


	12. Chapter 12

Elena looked at Jane and then back at Bosley, she had no idea how to play this. These people clearly had no problem with killing anybody and if they did kill Bosley then would they just choose Jane as their next pawn in the game but if they did that then she would be alone and all these thoughts ran through her head in milliseconds but gave her no answer.

“No. No I won’t do it; you kill her and I definitely won’t help you” Elena said assertively.

The man smiled and replied, “I like it, I like your bravery”.

“I’m still not helping” Elena said.

The man pushed Bosleys chair over so she was laid back on the floor, as he did, he whispered in her ear, “Go with me on this, trust me”.

Bosley quickly glanced at the man in confusion as he held his knife against her neck once more.

“One more chance Elena, do what I want or your Bosley here gets a very close shave” he shouted.

Elena stared him down and looked at Bosley who winked at her, what is she winking for she thought to herself and replied back standing her ground, “No, I won’t do it” her tone even stronger than last time.

The man looked up to the two guys stood by the door and nodded. One of them went and stood outside the door, the other locked it behind him and then turned the dial on his watch.

“We have 90 seconds” he said.

“Ok, stay as you are and listen. We are the good guys, my name is Robert Welbeck, these two are part of my team, Jack and Karl – we work for the FBI. We have been working this case for the last eighteen months, Caroline thinks I’m her ‘right hand man’ and trust us. The tunnels lead to an arsenal of weaponry that has been collected over many years, all of which we believe Caroline is going to wage war on the mafia back in NYC but we need to catch all of them in the act to prosecute indefinitely and get all our targets” he said.

“What has any of this got to do the Townsend Agency and why shoot Sabina and Saint?” Bosley asked.

“Many years ago, our agencies worked together at the very beginning of this case, before Caroline was even involved. The tunnels were a joint classified project between them, this arsenal was meant to be for our agencies use only if required and remained buried for many, many years since. Caroline found out about them and factored them in her plans for revenge and ultimately to become one the most powerful gang leaders stateside.  
We need you to access Interpol files to put a code in there that they will pick up on and contact both our agencies as to what is happening but Caroline is to only believe that we gained access to their database and can use it to find out what she wants when in fact, we are leading her to where we want her to go” he explained.

“You didn’t explain about Sabina and Saint” Bosley stated.

“I don’t know about your friends. I put out a protection call for them, immediately after knowing what Caroline had planned but I can’t say for sure if that call was followed through. The guy who fired on your colleagues didn’t look familiar but then I don’t know every FBI Agent. I’m sorry” Robert said.

Just then, the other agents watch beeped and Robert went back to attacking Bosley, pressing the knife down hard enough to draw a little blood from her neck, “Last chance!” he shouted.

Elena looked at Jane who nodded replied, “Wait! Wait, ok. Just stop what you’re doing, I’ll do it” she said.

Winking at Bosley again, Robert pulled her chair back to its feet and nodded to Elena in acknowledgement that they were all on the same page.

Elena began working on gaining access to Interpol’s database, something which would normally have been quite a test but Robert knew he would be able gain access- unbeknownst to Caroline that she was the one being played not them, several minutes passed and Elena was now on with embedding the code Robert had given her, all the while hoping that they were right in trusting Robert and all that he said and that what she was doing wasn’t actually causing more harm than good.

Just as she had finished the door opened and Caroline entered the room smiling from ear to ear.

“All done?” she asked.

Robert nodded, “Quite easy really” he answered.

“Good. We’ll leave things for the rest of today, our other cargo should be arriving shortly at base. Well, well, well how things can change Rebekah. One minute you’re calling the shots and then the next Sabina’s taking three of them and another two - whoopsie” Caroline sneered.

“Your ass is going to get well and truly kicked when I get out of these ropes” Bosley said, trying not to rise to Caroline’s obvious goading.

“Yeah Caroline, how’s the boyfriend?” Jane snickered back.

Robert stepped in quick as Caroline went to kick Jane, “She isn’t worth it, none of them are. You’ll get the last laugh” he said.

Caroline laughed and began to exit the room when Bosley shouted after her.

“Just answer me one thing Caroline. Why kill an Angel? She asked.

Caroline turned and held Bosleys gaze for a moment, “Why not?” she said.

“Sabina did nothing to you- we did nothing to you, none of this makes sense” Bosley continued.

“I didn’t leave the Agency Rebekah, the agency left me when I needed it the most. I lost something precious so I thought it only poetic for you to feel the same, although I didn’t expect having to ‘kill’ her again. It’s nothing personal, it could have been anyone of you but it happened to be Sabina, she was a pain in the ass anyway” Caroline said.

“She was our pain in the ass. When I get out of these ropes, I am going to kill you” Jane said as a matter of fact.

Smiling Caroline replied, “I’m sure Charlie still frowns upon revenge even to this day, am I right Rebekah?”

“You played outside the rules the minute you shot Sabina the first time, if Jane doesn’t get you I will” Bosley said.

Caroline gave a faint smile and walked out the door, followed by Robert and the guards leaving the Bosley, Jane and Elena alone. 

“We need to get out of these ropes and get that bitch” Elena said wriggling at her wrists.

Jane shifted over to the wall and used it to push herself up on to her feet, she jumped over to Elena and stood behind her.

“If I kneel down, can you feel for my belt buckle? Pull it from your left, it’s a knife”, Jane said.

“Have I ever said how much I love your obsession with knives & guns?” Elena said positioning herself towards Jane’s belt.

“You said it was unhealthy” Jane said.

“Oh, well sometimes unhealthy is good” Elena said as she grabbed Jane’s belt buckle and pulled. 

Jane moved to the right as Elena pulled to the left and the knife clicked out of the buckle. Elena held the knife firmly as Jane rubbed the rope holding her hands together up and down the blade, eventually her hands came free and she took the knife from Elena to undo her ankles and the cut Elena’s and Bosleys ropes free.

“Ok, we need to get out of here and get someone over to my place straight away” Bosley said.

Nodding, both Jane and Elena looked for the best way out. There was a wall vent, a window or the door to choose from.

“I call the vent, safest route out” Jane said.

The others agreed and went over to the vent. Jane started to unscrew the four screws holding it in place with her knife and then prised the top from the wall, Bosley grabbed the other and pulling together they ripped it away.

Elena went in first, followed by Bosley and then by Jane who lifted the vent behind her and put it back into position.

All three carefully shuffled through the vent until they came to a ‘T’ section.

“Left, or right?” Elena asked looking back.

“Right” “Left” Jane and Bosley said in unison.

“Ok, should we try it again. Go left or go right” Elena asked again.

The pair didn’t say anything and just looked at each other then back at Elena who had already started moving to the left.

“Are you two coming before you start to argue” Elena said.

Bosley started moving forwards, “We were not going to argue, right Jane?”.

“Nope. Looks like we are going left anyway” she said.

“You know you call Sabina annoying but seriously you two have your moments” Elena said.

“Have you both forgotten the chain of command here, I am your boss you know” Bosley said.

Neither Angel said anything and Bosley didn’t take it further, she knew they knew who gave the orders and right now the only thing that mattered was getting out of there to live another day.  
They came to the end of vent and the grill lead directly outside to an open space, Elena couldn’t see anyone about from her limited vision and so turned around so her feet were forwards and began to kick the vent grill. After three attempts the grill came off and Elena quickly spun around and stuck her head out, it looked clear but there was one problem.

“It looks clear but we are about 20 feet from the ground” Elena informed them.

“We’re gonna have to jump” Jane said.

“What?! It’s straight on to concrete” Bosley said back.

“Well what else do you propose we do then?” Jane asked.

Bosley peered over the edge and looked around but couldn’t see any other option.

“Ok, how about we lower each other, thus reducing the height but then whoever goes last is going to have the furthest to fall” Bosley asked.

“Nice idea, are you going last then?” Jane replied.

“Why do I have to go last?” Bosley said.

“You’re the boss, it was your idea and it would go a long way in us giving you our 100% trust back. Just saying” Elena said.

Bosley looked at Jane, “What she said” Jane told her.

Looking up for a higher help Bosley said, “Ok then, I’m going last. Plan is, I will hold Jane who will hang out the vent but will still hold on to the edge, Elena you climb down Jane and then drop. Jane, you then come back up slightly and grab me by the hands and I will lower you as far as I can then you drop. You two break my fall as much as you can – got it?”

“Got it” they both replied in unison.

Elena climbed down Jane’s body, took a deep breath and then let go of Jane’s ankles. She hit the floor and stumbled a little but was ok.

“Ok Jane, your turn” Elena shouted up.

Jane had already pulled herself up for Bosley to grab her hands and started to lower herself back down the wall.

“Ok, on three Jane. 1…2…3” Bosley counted and let go of Jane who graciously tucked and rolled once she hit the floor.

Jane got up with the assistance of Elena, “You ok? Your shoulder?” she asked.

“It’s fine, just grazed” Jane said looking up towards Bosley.

Elena looked up too, “You ready to play catch?” she said.

“Let’s hope I don’t get butter fingers” Jane mumbled.

Bosley gave them both the thumbs up and began to climb out to lower herself down the wall. She was in position and heard Jane shout up that they were ready. Taking a deep breath, she counted to three and then let go. She felt the rush of air against her back and saw the vent hole grow smaller the further she came away from it and then came the thud.

All three were in a heap on the floor moaning and wriggling.

“What do you weigh?” Jane asked.

“Excuse me? What do I weigh? I thought you were going to break my fall?” Bosley said.

“We did, kind of” Elena replied.

“Ugh, I’m too old for this” Bosley said steadily getting to her feet, followed by Elena and Jane who was holding her shoulder.

“Your hurt, let me look” a concerned Bosley asked Jane who stepped back.

“I’m fine, it will wait until we get back to the hotel. I’m more concerned about Sabina and Saint” she said.

They cautiously scoured the area and made for the bushes on the far side, what felt like forever walking they finally made it to a road.

“So, do we hitch a ride or commandeer a ride?” Jane asked.

“How about I just pick you up in about 30 seconds?” a voice came over their comms.

Bosley, Jane and Elena stood still looking at each other when a 4x4 came in to view and began to slow down, pulling up next to them.

“Need a ride?” a familiar voice asked as the tinted window began to lower.


	13. Chapter 13

A smiling Sabina leaned out of the window, “Well I thought you’d be happier to see me than this, you all look like you’ve seen a ghost” she said.

“Sabina. You’re not dead” Bosley said, voice happy and tight with emotion.

“Nope but will one of you take over the driving because my ribs are killing me, that stupid FBI guy shot the rubber bullets right on my side, the hurt side I mean not the good side…although that probably wouldn’t have been any better because then I would have two hurt sides and then that would…Sabina rambled but was cut off by Jane.

“You’re rambling, you’ve been here less than 2 minutes and you’re rambling annoyingly” Jane said.

“Can you get out of the car so I can give you a hug” Elena said, beaming from ear to ear.

Sabina obliged and was instantly enveloped by Elena, then Jane then Bosley so it turned in to one big group hug.

“What about Saint?” Bosley asked as they all stepped back from hugging.

“He’s fine, there was time enough for him to get the heads up from the FBI agent what was happening, the shot you saw Saint take went right past his head so he just fell to the floor. I on the other hand ended up taking another two shots, kind of getting tired of it to be honest” Sabina explained.

“Well, I’m just glad the FBI got there in time. How did you get here?” Bosley questioned as she got in to the driver’s side and the others got in to the car.

“Family jet, oh and your hotel room was ransacked so I got all your stuff and moved it to another hotel whilst I was waiting on your location, the address is already punched in to the sat nav” Sabina said.

“So, you spoke to your parents?” Elena asked.

“Not exactly, I messaged them I was taking one of the planes” Sabina said.

“One? You have more than one plane?” Jane questioned.

Sabina raised her eyebrows and shrugged as Bosley pulled away and headed to their hotel. They had been travelling just over an hour when they reached their destination. Sabina had arranged for them to use the tradesman entrance at the back of the hotel and the freight elevators so they could keep their location as low key as possible.

Sabina was leading them to the top floor and opened the door to the hotel’s penthouse suite.

“Wow” Elena said.

“I hope this isn’t on my account Sabina?” Bosley asked.

“It’s on mine, well on mums. I messaged them I was using the penthouse too” Sabina said.

“I’m not even going to ask but I will say – thank you Sabina and also for not dying” Jane said.

Smiling back Sabina said “From you that warms my little heart”.

“Ok Angels, I suggest we all get cleaned up and we need to contact Interpol, the FBI and Charlie” Bosley said.

Sabina walked over to a set of double doors, “Already done Bos, take a look” she said.

Upon opening the doors Bosley, Jane and Elena saw a complete room of communications, several monitors and Janes armoury.  
Looking back at Sabina, Bosley said proudly “Someone has been busy, good work Angel”.

“Thank you. All three agencies have arranged a call with us at 1900hrs so we have a few hours yet, my work here is done” Sabina explained as she flopped on one of the sofas.

A couple of hours had passed and everyone had gotten cleaned up, Bosley was checking out Jane’s shoulder and Elena was sat with Sabina who had nodded off in her lap shortly after Elena had come out of the shower and sat next to her.

“I think it’s just bruising, keep this ice pack on it for a while” Bosley asked cleaning away the antiseptic wipes after cleaning Janes grazed shoulder.

“Thanks. Hey Bos?” Jane asked.

“Yeah?” Bos replied.

“Erm, nothing just thanks again” Jane hesitated.

Bosley smiled and winked at the younger woman who was smiling back.

Elena hadn’t looked away from Sabina since she fell asleep and was mindlessly stroking her blonde hair when Sabina’s eyes opened.

Yawning she said, “Sorry Els, I nodded off”.

Shaking her head Elena said, “It’s totally fine, stay there. I’m just so happy you’re still with us, I thought you were dead and…”

“I know” Sabina simply said.

“Sabina, when did you last take your meds?!” Bosley shouted over to her.

Shouting back but not moving from Elena’s lap Sabina answered, “Before you came out here, kind of been busy in between”.

“Get your ass over here lady and let’s get you sorted too whilst I’m playing nurse” Bosley shouted back”.

Sabina got up and made her way over to Bosley who immediately passed her a glass of water and some painkillers to take, Sabina took the glass and swallowed the tablets then pulled her t-shirt up for Bosley to check her side.

“Ouch, they really did fire them rubber bullets in to your side” Bosley gasped, tracing fresh purple bruising around Sabina’s already cracked ribs.

“Yep, freaking hurts too but thank god it didn’t hit the bullet wound. I’ll be ok Bos” Sabina said.

Smiling, “My brave Angel. I think some ice for you too, try and help with some of that bruising” Bosley said as she passed Sabina an ice pack.

It was nearing 1900hrs so everyone made their way over to the make shift comms room and waited for the screens to show the agencies, after a few minutes and bang on time the Townsend Agency- although the screen was blank, FBI and Interpol all came online.

“Good evening Angels, Bosley” Charlies said.

“Hey Charlie” the Angels replied in unison.

“Charlie, I take it I’m back on the books and we are all working together now?” Bosley questioned.

“That’s right, Agent Simpson on your screen is in agreeance with me that we need to work as one considering what has happened so far” Charlie answered.

“Although, you should not have gone rogue in the first place Ms. Bosley” Agent Simpson chimed up.

“Maybe not but clearly we have all gotten to the same conclusion so I’d say we make a good team with your agents on the inside” Bosley replied.

“Do we have any further intel on Caroline?” Bosley asked.

“Well she is no longer planning to come back to New York, all the head honchos from the Devils of God are making their way over to you, we believe at a new location once she has removed the weaponry from the tunnels” Agent Simpson informed them.

“So, we are letting her take everything from the tunnels? Isn’t that a big risk?” Jane asked.

“Yes, but a risk we have to take” the agent replied.

Just then a loud bang came from the living room startling everyone, as they turned around, they saw several armed men enter the suite, Jane immediately closed the room doors as they opened fire.

“Angels?!” Charlies shouted.

“Later Charlie, taking fire here” Bosley shouted.

Sabina motioned to the door on the right of the room.

“It’s an interconnecting door with one of the bedrooms, we can get out that way” Sabina explained as they all geared up from Jane’s stash of weapons.

Jane slowly opened the door and scouted around the bedroom, it looked clear as she made her way in, the others following.

Elena looked out of the window, “We can’t get out this way, there’s nothing out there but a sheer drop” she said.

“We need to get to the roof and then down the fire escape. I count six men” Jane said as she peaked through the cracked door.

“Or, we could go down the laundry chute? It’s in a cupboard at the other side of the living room” Sabina said.

“Either way, we need to get past them” Bosley said.

At that moment they began to take fire from the door leading from the communications room. Elena and Bosley fired back whilst Jane and Sabina exited the bedroom via the other door in an attempt to pick them off from the other side.  
So far so good, Elena and Bosley were exchanging gun fire & the men weren’t advancing on their position. Jane moved to behind one of the sofa chairs and motioned Sabina to move to the next chair while she’d got her covered, Sabina did so and knelt behind the chair, she could see two other men at the bottom of the room where the chute was and one outside the comms room, the others must be who had opened fire she thought.

Jane came to join Sabina, “You take out the guy outside the comms room, I’ll take those two out” she explained.

“Ok, on three? Sabina asked.

“One, two...” Jane said, she never got to three before Sabina interrupted.

“Now!” Sabina shouted.

“Three” Jane said under her breath.

Jane took one shot hitting one of the armed men and he dropped to the floor, his partner turned and began shooting at Jane who took cover behind the sofa. Sabina was in a shooting match with her bad guy, exchanging gunfire as she got as close as she could before she got that telling shot off and he fell to the floor. She ran to the door and closed it, then grabbed a curtain tie and wrapped it around the door handles whilst Jane covered her.

Sliding to take cover behind one of the sofa chairs again Sabina shouted “That’s only going to hold them for seconds!” 

At that point Elena and Bosley came bounding through the other door, shooting as they moved towards Jane and Sabina, all of them fired whilst moving forwards taking out Jane’s second man. They all ran as close as they could get to the laundry chute door before having to return fire on the remaining two guys behind them.

Elena was the closest to the chute door, “Cover me whilst I get this thing open” she shouted.

They all gave fire whilst Elena ran to the door and opened it back, the chute wasn’t big but it was wide enough for them to get down and make their escape. She ducked for cover as enemy fire made its way over to her position.

“Elena! We are going to cover you again, get yourself down that chute, Sabina you’re up next. Go!” Bosley shouted.

They all opened fire once more and Elena jumped into the chute out of sight, Sabina gradually made her way over to the door and sat in the doorway giving fire.

“Jane, Bos! Get closer whilst I cover you!” she shouted.

Bosley and Jane edged closer to Sabina’s position and took cover behind a dresser.

“Go Sabina, go!” Jane shouted.

Sabina threw Jane her gun and leaned backwards then disappeared out of sight.

Elena was anxiously waiting at the bottom of the chute when she Sabina dropped off the edge and on to the floor.

“Ugh!” Sabina said with a grunt as she landed.

Elena went over and pulled her up, “Are you ok? What about Jane and Bos?” she asked.

Sabina wheezing, holding her side said “I’m fine, was expecting a softer landing. I left them as close as I could to the chute…”.

Jane and Bos were running out of ammunition and still taking on fire from the remaining two gunmen.

“Jane you’re next, get ready” Bosley said.

“No. We go together, I’m not leaving you here, we cover each other until we both get in the chute” Jane replied.

“We both won’t fit in that thing together” Bosley said.

“We will if the other jumps over top. I’m not leaving you, we either go in together or stay out here together” Jane said.

“Ok, you get in first and lay down. I will jump over but you better be following me Kano” Bosley said.

Jane nodded and got into the chute, lying face down. Bosley gave cover fire until it was her turn to jump. For a few seconds they couldn’t return fire and they were faced with a hail of bullets coming towards them.

“Go, go, go!” Jane shouted as she pushed herself down the chute with Bosley on top of her legs.

Sabina and Elena could hear the banging noise coming from the chute as Bosley and Jane came bundling out, landing in a heap on the floor.

“Bosley you’re arm, you’re bleeding” Elena said as she picked her up off the floor.

“Must have took one on the way in the chute, it’s fine” Bosley said holding her left arm and wincing.

As Jane got up with Sabina’s help, they all turned towards the chute when they heard a rattling noise coming from it, then something landed on the floor which had them all scrambling for the door.

“Open the door, open the door!” Sabina shouted as Elena and Jane frantically tried to pull it open. Elena shot the lock away and all of them ran through as the grenade exploded.

Bits of wood and rubble splintered around them as they all gingerly got to their feet and looked back at the now demolished laundry room.

“Ah no, oh god” Sabina said.

“What is it, are you hurt, is it your side?” Elena questioned.

“No, my mother’s going to kill me. We were only meant to be staying for two nights” Sabina said looking at the devastation.


	14. Chapter 14

The Angels and Bosley found themselves sat in a stolen car – thanks to Sabina’s unlawful talent, in the middle of a field which was a location Charlie had told them to go to after Bosley had rang through to say they were all ok after the attack. They had been there only moments when a helicopter came in to view and began to lower to the ground.

“I’m guessing FBI” Jane said as two suited men got out of the helicopter.

Bosley and the Angels remained in the car as they waited for the men to reach them.

Lowering the window, Bosley said “No further, show us your Badges”.

The two men slowly put their hands inside their jackets and pulled out their badges, one of them pulled out a phone and held it up towards them.

“Rebekah, I take you are all safe and unharmed?” a voice came from the speaker phone.

Bosley and the Angels relaxed immediately upon hearing Charlie’s voice on the agents’ phone.

“I wouldn’t say unharmed but we’re ok Charlie” Bosley replied.

“Good, go with the agents and they will take you to a safe house just north of your location. The house is equipped with all you need Angels, the FBI are in agreeance to let you all do your jobs but keeping them informed in what you do” Charlie explained.

“You mean, they are happy throwing us to the dogs and letting them take all the credit when we kick Caroline’s ass” Sabina replied.

“Eloquently put Sabina but something like that yes. Be safe Angels” Charlie said then hanging up the phone.

They all exited the car and followed the agents to the helicopter; within twenty minutes they were at the safe house. The place was a little bigger than Bosleys house and as Charlie said, fully equipped with what they needed. About an hour had passed and they had all gotten cleaned up with a fresh set of clothes – tactical clothing, they were taking Caroline down tonight.

“That’s the best I can do for now, you’re going to need it stitched up properly when this is over” Jane said to Bosley who had been tending to her shot arm.

“It’ll be fine, thanks” Bosley replied as she pulled her sleeve down her arm.

“So, what’s the plan?” Elena asked.

“Well according to this dossier the FBI have left us, the weapons have been moved from the tunnels to this second location” Bosley explained as she put up the location on screen for all to see.

“A castle, wasn’t expecting that but then again what has been normal about this entire case. How do we get in?” Elena questioned.

“We approach from this woodland here south of the castle, we are going to enter through the rear access door and then who knows, we were literally going in blind” Bosley explained as she changed the castle picture for a set of plans.

“Big place, where do you think Caroline is going to be?” Sabina said.

“Well I’m hoping she still thinks like an angel, so if I was her then I would hold the weapons in this quadrant and when the time comes, have all my enemies in the courtyard here, that way they are covered from all sides – sitting ducks” Bosley.

“Remind me not to upset you that much” Sabina said.

Nodding Jane said, “I agree, it’s the best approach from a logical point of view but nothing of what Caroline has done so far has been logical so it’s still a blind op and one we need to be extra careful on” Jane said as she looked at Sabina.

“Hey don’t look at me, I’ll be super-duper careful not to get shot again. Didn’t enjoy it much, first or second time round” Sabina said.

“Elena, you’re with Sabina, Jane you are with me. Elena and Jane will be the primary Angels engaging first, me and Sabina will be your back up. With us both being injured, leading the fight isn’t the best course of action at this point” Bosley explained.

“Ok, but Sabina stays in between us and you; we go 2-1-1 at all points where we can, that way she is protected as much as possible” Jane said.

“I feel loved but I got your backs too” Sabina said.

“We know that, but if we can stop you from getting hurt further unnecessarily then all the better. Something tells me this isn’t going to be a walk in the park” Elena said.

“We use tranquiliser darts as much as possible; they are a stealthy option and the bad guys are out for hours so we don’t have to worry about them coming back on us, we take as many out as possible” Bosley said as she continued to go through the plan with the Angels.

Back at the castle Caroline was overseeing the weapons being placed in position along with Robert who was discretely placing a tracking device on a box full of rocket launchers.

“Hey!” Caroline shouted.

Robert turned instinctively and glanced over at Caroline who was verbally abusing one of her henchmen after accidentally breaking open a box, spilling automatic weapons.

“Caroline, you’re wound up tight honey” Robert said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Touching his hand, Caroline turned to him and said “I know but tonight is my starring role if you like and nothing or no one is going to mess that up. I will become the most powerful leader NY is ever going to have had and it will be on my terms, no devils or mafia will own me ever again”.

“When is everybody due to arrive?” Robert asked.

Smiling Caroline answered, “Around about now”.

Frowning Robert said “Now? That’s earlier than I thought”.

“I brought the timings forward an hour, no point in delaying matters Robert” Caroline said as she walked off.

About 5 minutes later Bosley and the Angels arrived at the perimeter of the castle, they could see a host of vehicles and some very undesirable figures getting out of them.

“Looks like the party’s getting started early Angels” Bosley said looking through her binoculars.

“Let’s get ready to crash it then” Jane replied.

The Angels moved from their position and began moving towards the rear entrance of the castle. Carefully avoiding to be seen, Jane poised herself to take out the first guard with a dart. She fired and the man dropped to the floor in seconds. Elena dragged the man out of site and regrouped with the others, as they reached the entrance Jane fired another shot as a guard rounded the corner. Elena opened the rear door and Jane dragged the guy inside with them followed by Sabina and then Bosley.

“Ok, so far so good. Now What?” Elena asked.

“We secure the weapons and then go after Caroline, the least fire power she has the better” Bosley ordered.

“Alright then, according to the plans we need to head off down that corridor then take a left then a right” Elena explained.

They all got back into their 2-1-1 formation and began heading down the corridor, guns drawn and ready to make any bad guys go to sleep. As Jane and Elena moved forward, Sabina and Bosley covered their backs making sure they weren’t going to be surprised by some following them. They took the first left and immediately Jane took a shot and then Elena, two more bad guys down.

As they began to move towards their next position, they could hear voices, several of them.

“That sounds like more than one or two” Jane whispered as the group came to halt.

“We have no choice but to carry on. Move forwards Angels” Bosley said.

Jane and Elena moved forwards, slightly quicker than they had been so whoever was in front wouldn’t get the jump on them. The next right wasn’t far ahead but a group of men were stood ahead of them and they didn’t look like guards.

“Oooh I think they are some devil people” Elena whispered.

“Not good” Sabina replied.

Just then one of the men clocked the Angels & Bosley and the rest of the crowd turned towards them.

“Hey Guys, there you are. Caroline’s sent us to find you, we have had a security breach so follow us. Come on” Sabina shouted.

“A security breach? Really?” Jane asked.

Sabina shrugged and put her head to one side but to her shock the guys actually began to walk towards them without any menace, much to Jane’s disbelief who rolled her eyes. When the first two were within a few feet of Jane and Elena they both ducked as Bosley and Sabina tranquilized them, the remaining three realising they were under attack went for their guns as Jane and Elena fired and Bosley tranquilized the remaining man.

“Nice” Bosley said.

“No need to thank me” Sabina said.

“What for?” Jane asked.

“My quick thinking, my great acting, my persuasive tone of…” Sabina said as Jane cut her off.

“Your continued recklessness in dangerous situations with no plan, just your mouth” Jane said.

“My mouth has many talents” Sabina replied with a wink and a smile.

“I am going to shoot you” Jane said.

“No, you’re not” Elena said turning Jane around and motioning her to head towards the next right turn.

“I think we need to put you and Jane in therapy with Saint when we get back” Bosley said as Sabina turned and frowned back.

The right turn was meters ahead, when they saw a familiar figure. It was Robert who was pacing on the phone when all of a sudden, a shot was fired and Robert fell to the floor. The Angels and Bosley separated into several arched recesses in the castle walls to take cover and saw Jack, then Karl enter the picture and drag Roberts body back to where they had come from.

“That was Jack and Karl, Robert’s FBI agents…Caroline must have paid them off” Elena whispered to everyone.

“It looks that way but it also means that as of now we have no back up whatsoever. We do this Angel style” Bosley said.

All three angels nodded and were about to head back out from their cover when several gun men opened fired on them, bullets pinging off the castle walls around them.

“So much for our stealthy approach!” Jane shouted as the angels swapped their tranquilizer guns for something a little less subtle and fired back.

The men were too heavily armed for them to make their way any further forward and Jane signalled for them to retreat, as they did slowly the gun men ceased fire and everything went quiet. Everyone stood still for a moment as the corridor ahead of them was clear and silent but then a figure appeared holding what looked like a rocket launcher.

“Bos?!” Jane shouted and turned.

All of them began sprinting down the corridor when they heard the rocket fire, as they reached the turning the rocket whizzed past hitting the end wall, stone falling all around them with plumes of dust engulfing everything.

Caroline came walking down the corridor with Jack & Karl, carefully climbing over the rubble. As they turned to where the Angels and Bosley were, a sea of fallen stone and wood settled before them with bodies hidden underneath.

“Dig them out. Anyone still alive, take them to store 3. I will deal with them later” Caroline ordered and then walked off. 

By now the main courtyard was full of several Mafia and Devils of God members to which Caroline was giving a rousing speech to. The weapons from the tunnels were laid out for all to see including the weapons she had seized from Volkov.

Situated all around the courtyard were armed guards, several sporting rocket launches as well as automatic weapons. Caroline gave a hand motion and the men opened fire on everyone stood in the courtyard, as they tried to fire back, they were picked off one by one and Caroline stood back and watched.

Looking up she said “We are free now Daniel”.

In store 3…

What the hell, Caroline used a rocket launcher on us and god everything ached Bosley thought as she came round and began to move, checking everything was still attached and working. As her blurred vision came in to focus, she saw the others laid on the floor and she made her way over to them.

“Elena? Elena, honey wake up” Bosley said gently rocking Elena’s body but she didn’t move. The Angel was covered in dust but she couldn’t find any serious visible injuries other than the usual cuts and bruises you would normally associate with being trapped under rubble. She checked her breathing which sounded fine and made her way over to Sabina.

She too was covered in dust and Bosley noticed a gash on her forehead which had been bleeding but had now stopped and blood soaking her already injured side. As she lifted Sabina’s top, she saw the dressing soaked in blood. Bosley lifted the dressing and saw that Sabina’s stitches had burst open.

“Damn it. Sabina, sweetheart can you hear me?” she asked as she took her sweater off and wrapped it around Sabina’s side, gently moving her body in the process.

“Bos?” Sabina said as she came too.

“Hey you, stay still you’ve burst your stitches. Does anything else hurt?” Bosley asked.

“Just my pride, she used a freaking rocket launcher! Where’s Elena and Jane?” Sabina replied.

“Elena’s over there, I can’t see anything obvious injuries but she’s out cold. I haven’t got to Jane yet” Bosley said.

“Go to Jane, I’m ok” Sabina said taking over from Bosley and putting pressure on her side.

Bosley scrambled over to Jane who like Elena was still unconscious. She also had a head wound which was still bleeding but as she looked down, she saw Jane’s thigh.

“Jane can you hear me?” Bosley asked but got no response from her.

“Sabina, can you get up? I’m going to need your help” Bosley asked.

“Hang on, give me a sec” Sabina said as rolled on to her good side and then up on to her knees. With a deep breath she pushed herself up and stood doubled over, taking some further breaths she stumbled over to Bosley and Jane.

“Ouch, that’s gonna hurt” Sabina said as she looked down at Jane with concern, referring to a steel rod which had gone clean through Jane’s right thigh.

Jane started to cough and began coming round.

“Stay still Jane, don’t move” Bosley gently cupped Jane’s cheek in reassurance.

“Is everyone ok? Where’s Elena? Jane asked.

“Elena’s ok, she over there but unconscious and we are fine just a little worse for wear” Bosley said.

“You my friend have a steel rod in your thigh” Sabina said.

“Sabina!” Bosley said.

Jane slowly lifted her head and then got up on to her elbows for a better look.

“So that’s what’s burning. You’re going to have to pull it out” Jane said as she laid back on the floor.

“Nooo” I can’t pull that out” Sabina said.

“Is pulling it out wise? I mean we don’t know what damage it’s done and it’s not bleeding at the moment, what if I pull it out and snag something then can’t stop the bleeding. I mean it doesn’t look like it’s near an artery but I’m no doctor” Bosley said.

“It needs to come out, I can’t do anything with it in” Jane said.

At that moment, the door unlocked and Caroline walked in with Jack and Karl behind.

“You Angels just do not want to go to heaven, especially you mutt” Caroline said.

“Seriously with the whole mutt thing, it needs to stop, it’s getting old and really isn’t that funny” Sabina replied back.

Caroline pulled a gun and motioned for Sabina to move back, which she did. Jack and Karl grabbed Bosley by the arms and dragged her away from Jane.

“Oooh Jane, that looks painful” Caroline said as she leaned her foot against the steel rod in Jane’s thigh.

Jane’s eyes shut as a searing white pain shot through her thigh but even the well-trained former MI-6 agent couldn’t stop a slight grunt of pain from coming out.

“Get away from her!” shouted Bosley who was now in full defence mode of her angels.

Sabina started towards her but Caroline pointed the gun at her and she stopped in her tracks.

“I don’t think you want another bullet, do you?” Caroline said and motioned for Karl to restrain Sabina.

Karl dragged Sabina’s arms around her back and moved her away from Jane as Caroline knelt towards Janes ear.

“Now, what did you said to me earlier… ‘how’s the boyfriend was it’?” Caroline said.

Jane looked up at Caroline as she placed her hand on the steel rod and smiled back at her. Caroline yanked on the steel rod and then pulled it free from Jane’s thigh who screamed with agony.

“Let’s have some fun” Caroline snarled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! The final chapter is next :)
> 
> Hope you're all staying safe and well.


	15. Final Chapter

Jane finally caught her breath and slowly began to control the pain resonating from her thigh.

“Thanks for that, it needed to come out” Jane said sarcastically towards Caroline who had now moved over to Bosley.

“I like your Angel’s spirit; they never give in do they? Caroline asked Bosley.

Bosley looked in to Caroline’s eyes, trying to figure out what was coming next but she couldn’t tell. Her eyes looked hollow and she couldn’t see any of the Caroline she knew left in there, which gave her the chills.

“No, they don’t. I take it all that gun fire we heard was you taking out your guests?” Bosley asked.

“Yes, quite the show really. All that testosterone in one place, all jostling to be the alpha male when really none them had a pair of balls between them” Caroline snickered.

“You’re a stone-cold murderer, whichever way you want to look at it. Caroline you killed them men in cold blood, how does that make you any better than they were?” Bosley questioned.

“I guess it doesn’t ‘Saint’ Bosley when you put it that way” Caroline casually answered.

“How did you get so lost Caroline?” Bosley asked.

“I’m exactly where I need to be Rebekah. I suppose you could say I was ‘lost’ for a while after Daniel was killed but then as time went on things became clearer to me and now, I have the power, the means and the control never to be hurt again” Caroline said.

“All this over a broken heart? There are ways to deal with what happened to you and this was definitely not one of them” Bosley replied.

“I’m guessing your way would have been to let the authorities deal with the situation? They did and Daniels death was marked up as another ‘killed in the line of duty’ file, his death was and never would have been investigated further, nobody would have been arrested for it. Do you really think I was going to take a flag and a hand shake from the Chief of Police and leave it at that when my whole world was taken away from me in a second?” Caroline said.

“Ok, answer me one thing then. You have what you wanted and you have avenged Daniels’ killing, why hurt us further? That makes you just as much of a monster as the people you have killed. Bosley said.

“It’s more fun to be a Devil than an Angel” Caroline said and then punched Bosley across the face, knocking her out.

“Tie her and Sabina up, hands and feet then hook them. Leave these two as they are then meet me upstairs in the control room” Caroline ordered Karl and Jack.

Sabina looked at Bosley, wondering what ‘hook them’ meant and then saw Jack walk across the room and pick up two meat hooks.

“I hope you’re going to put those hooks through our ropes and not our bodies?” Sabina asked.

Jack didn’t answer and continued to bound Bosleys hands and feet. Once he had finished, he tied a piece of long rope to each of the hooks and threw them over a beam hanging above him then hooked Bosleys’ bound hands on one and pulled. After numerous pulls he had Bosley hanging a few feet off the floor, he then dragged a concrete weight with an eye in the top and secured her bound feet to it.

“Your turn” Karl said in Sabina’s ear.

“I’m not really that keen on being strung up today and I usually prefer it with leather and whips” Sabina quipped.

“Yeah, string me up instead. I could do with keeping the weight off this leg. I don’t believe you two are as lost as Caroline, show some compassion guys” Jane said.

“I can’t see what difference it makes” Jack said to Karl who shrugged his shoulders back at him.

Jack went over to Jane and lifted her into a seated position, then at lightning speed Jane had Jack in a head lock and wrapped her legs around his torso like a constricting python she squeezed as tight as she could.

Karl, taken by surprised was caught between keeping hold of Sabina or helping Jack and in that moment, Sabina struck with a backwards headbutt sending him sprawling. Sabina lunged forwards and the two wrestled, gave a few gut punches to one another and grappled some more but Sabina was in no fit state to go one on one with Karl and he threw her over his shoulder which sent her sliding across the floor.

Karl grabbed his gun and raised it to Sabina who froze in time when all of a sudden Karl was grappled to the floor and his gun knocked out of his hand.

“You looked like you could with some help!” Elena shouted as she fought with Karl.

The two were back on their feet and blow for blow Karl started to tire, then stumbled back as Elena landed punch after punch, she spun around with a spinning hook kick that connected clean with the side of Karl’s head who subsequently landed in a heap on the floor.

“Nice, but then again you have been asleep long enough you should feel fresh” Sabina joked as she slowly got to her feet.

“Very funny, my head is killing me actually. Feel a bit sick too.” Elena said.

“No, no. No puking – is that all you do? Sabina said laughing.

Elena shook her head and went over to Jane who was struggling to push an unconscious Jack off her body.

Dragging Jack off Jane, Elena helped Jane sit back up.

“How are you?” Elena asked Jane.

“Better now I can see that you’re awake. Got me a little worried there, you’ve been out a good hour. Do you feel ok?” Jane asked.

“Apart from a banging headache and feeling a bit sick I think so” Elena replied.

“Concussion, you shouldn’t really be moving around that much” Jane said.

“You didn’t say that to me when I had a concussion at Fatima’s, in fact you had me going over the plan of action before I’d even got out of the bed!” Sabina shouted across to them.

“We needed to get Elena back and, in any case, you wouldn’t have stayed behind and rested” Jane replied.

“Double standards” Sabina said.

Jane rolled her eyes and Elena laughed as she helped pull Jane to her feet and take most of her weight. Sabina had untied Bosleys feet from her ropes and was steadily loosening the rope holding her up in the air but her side was in major disagreement with this action and sent a shot of pain through Sabina’s ribs who instinctively doubled over and let go of the rope which in turn lumped Bosley to floor in the most ungraceful of ways possible.

“Oops” Sabina said.

It did the trick however, a groaning Bosley started to come around. As she did, she blinked several times waiting for her focus to become clear and saw Elena & Jane stood in front of her.

“Well that’s nice to see, Elena you’re back in the land of the living…and you appear to have the situation under control” Bosley said as she slowly got to her feet and Sabina went over to untie her hands.

“Ok, so health check. I feel ok, a bit like one big bruise and one & a half arms but not bad, you?” Bosley said and motioned to Sabina to answer the question.

“Feel a little woozy and side hurts. I nearly got my ass kicked earlier by Karl if it wasn’t for Elena, so me fighting is not a good idea. I feel sh…” Sabina was cut off by Bosley.

“I get the point Angel, you two? Bosley asked Elena and Jane.

“I’m fine, head hurts, like Jane said it’s probably a concussion but I can function” Elena said.

“Just don’t ask me to run anywhere and I’m good” Jane said.

“We need to find Caroline and then get the hell out of here. The longer this battle goes on the worst state we are going to be in” Bosley.

“Well we know where Caroline is somewhere upstairs in a control room. She ordered Jack & Karl up there whilst you two were out cold” Jane said.

“Ok, I’ll take the other side of Jane with you Elena and Sabina you’re going to have to take point in front” Bosley said.

“On it” Sabina said as she grabbed Karl and Jacks guns.

All four left the room and began to make their way up stairs, the castle they remembered was on three floors so they would need to do a sweep of each room until they found Caroline as they didn’t know which floor ‘upstairs’ was.

Each time they came to a room which needed checking, Elena and Bosley would take over from Sabina and search it whilst she and Jane waited outside. So far three rooms were checked and thankfully clear.

“Come in here” Bosley said to Jane and Sabina.

“Come on, hop-a-long” Sabina smiled at Jane.

Jane narrowed her eyes at Sabina in annoyance and hopped in after her. As they entered the room, they saw Elena sat down at a laptop and Bosley came walking towards them with a first aid box.

“Elena’s working on where we need to be in this place to get to Caroline and also get word back to Charlie for help. While she’s doing that, let’s get you two cleaned up as best we can instead of bleeding everywhere shall we” Bosley explained to them.

“Shirt up Sabina, you’re first” Bosley said.

Bosley removed her top she had originally tied around Sabina’s side and wiped the area with several antiseptic wipes. The bleeding had calmed down but it looked as sore as hell, she placed a fresh dressing on it and tightly bandaged her mid-drift to keep some pressure on the wound and hopefully stop it from opening further. When she had done Sabina sat down next to Elena who was furiously typing away on the laptop in full MIT mode.

“What’s your plan for Caroline?” Jane asked wincing as Bosley cleaned her wounded thigh.

“I honestly do not know. Like anyone else, we take her in alive if she gives us the chance. My guess is the FBI will take this whole case and her from us anyway” Bosley said whilst dressing Jane’s leg.

“Bloody hell!” Jane hissed as she panted heavily following Bosleys nursing skills.

“Sorry, you ok?” Bosley asked Jane.

“I can take a bit of pain, what I don’t like is feeling useless. Let me shoot Caroline” Jane said.

Bosley smiled and went over to you Elena and Sabina.

“Ok, upstairs meant the top floor and it’s the second room on the left from where we are. I put the distress signal out to the Townsend Agency” Elena explained.

“Right then, let’s end this Angels” Bosley said as she and Elena got Jane then headed out the door behind Sabina.

It took about another fifteen minutes to check each room on their route to the control room but thought it strange that they hadn’t come across any of Caroline’s guards.

“Anyone else think this is too easy?” Jane whispered.

“The thought had crossed my mind; I would have thought we’d have seen at least two guards on our travels” Elena said.

As they reached the top floor, Elena motioned to the door which was the control room Caroline had been talking about and they stealthily made their way to it but before they reached it the other eight doors on that floor opened from each side and two guards came through each door.

Holding both guns up to either side of her Sabina said, “I guess we found the guards then”.

“They found us more like” Bosley said.

Outnumbered, Sabina lowered the guns and held her hands up. The control room door opened and Caroline popped her head around it.

“Well Jack and Karl proved useless. You two in here, everyone else start moving the weapons to lock up – go! Come on in Angels” Caroline ordered her team and asked Bosley & the Angels to come into the room.

As the two guards came in closer, the Angels and Bosley went into the control room. There were several monitors showing a range of shots of the castle and a couple with what looked like to be co-ordinates and a launching procedure. The rear of the room was empty with a large glass window overlooking the courtyard.

Elena and Bosley lowered Jane to sit down on one of the desks next to Sabina who had already sat down and slumped against the wall.

“Oh dear, two of your angels look beat Rebekah” Caroline said.

“Don’t bank on it, they are stronger than you think” Bosley replied.

“Are you launching a missile?!” Elena interrupted.

Clapping her hands slowly Caroline answered, “Yes I am. I actually have two but the second one I plan on using at a later date. This one is going to our friends at the FBI, headquarters literally won’t know what’s hit them”.

“And the second?” Bosley questioned.

“I haven’t decided. Maybe I should give good old Charlie a rocket up the ass” Caroline said laughing.

“You’re crazy, I don’t even know you anymore” Bosley said.

“Oh well, life’s a bitch and all that.” Caroline replied as she pressed the launch button and the countdown clock replaced the launch procedure screen.

The missile began to fire up from the courtyard and Elena, Jane and Sabina were looking at each other back and forth, working out a plan of attack. Between them, they knew Elena would be best at either cancelling the attack or re-routing the missile whilst the others tackled the guards and Caroline.

Sabina slid off the table and walked over to the glass window and took a look out of it, then turned to Caroline, unbeknown to her that Sabina was getting into position.

“I have just one question for you” Sabina said.

“And what’s that?” Caroline asked.

Looking back to the window Sabina replied, “Is the missile meant breaking in half?”

Caroline shot up and ran towards the window, using her own momentum against her, Sabina grabbed her head from behind and banged it against the glass causing Caroline to slump to the floor. Bosley was on with disarming one of the guards in the room whilst Jane was fighting the other guard. Elena was on the computer trying to unlock the launch sequence to stop the missile from firing but she wasn’t quick enough as the missile fired off and so it was now up to her to change the course of it.

Bosley took one last punch to the guard and he was out cold and then went over to help Jane with the second guard, Sabina sat next to Elena who was again typing away furiously.

“Now would be a really good time to say it’s all over and we can go home Elena” Sabina said.

“Erm, well it is sort of. It will be over and we can go home” Elena said.

“What do you mean sort of?” Sabina questioned.

“I can’t self-destruct the missile but I have managed to re-route it…back here” Elena said and then smiled whilst getting out of her seat.

Eyebrows raised, Sabina shouted to Bosley and Jane, “Hey! We really ought to get moving, Elena’s re-routed the missile but it’s coming back here!”.

“How long do we have?” Bosley asked.

“Five minutes, I managed to re-route it the longest way round possible” Elena said.

“What about her?” Jane said to Bosley motioning to Caroline slumped on the floor.

“She made her own bed, I guess she gets to sleep in it. We have to save ourselves Angels, come on!” Bosley said as she grabbed one side of Jane.

Elena grabbed the other side of Jane and followed Sabina out the door. They set off of as fast as they could, making their way down to the next floor.

“Three minutes 10 seconds” Sabina shouted from the front breathlessly.

“Faster Angels, we are not dying in this castle today!” Bosley shouted out.

Seconds ticked on and the angels were on the second floor when Jane all of a sudden pulled to a halt.

“You go, I’m slowing you all down. I can’t hop-jog style any quicker” Jane said.

“Now is not the time to play the hero Jane, get hopping” Bosley ordered but Jane refused to move.

“Two minutes people” Sabina said nervously.

They all looked at one another and held each other’s gaze for a moment.

“We aren’t going to get to the ground floor and out of here in time before that rocket hits. Jane stays, I stay” Elena said.

“Me too” Sabina chimed in.

“No. We are going out like this, I promised to protect you and that I will” Bosley said as she left Jane’s side and went looking in each room.

“What is she doing?” Sabina asked.

Elena and Jane shrugged as they waited for Bosley to come out of another room. As she did, she grabbed Jane’s side once more and motioned to Elena to do the same on the other side.

“On the first floor there is a bridge to a look-out turret, we’re going to get to that bridge and jump. We’ll take our chances with a tuck and roll down the grassy hill” She explained.

The Angels looked at her in disbelief.

“Or we wait here like sitting ducks, giving up the fight and literally crash & burn?” Bosley said.

Sabina looked at her watch “Sixty seconds…last one out is a chicken!” she said as she turned and sprinted off.

The others followed, suddenly Jane found another gear and they were moving a little faster than before as they moved down towards the first floor.

Meanwhile, back in the control room Caroline came too and slowly got to her feet. Looking around the room she could see the other two guards still unconscious and then saw the countdown screen at 34 seconds but noticed that the missile wasn’t on its way to FBI headquarters.

Letting out a chilling laugh, Caroline screamed out loud in frustration and slammed her fist on the table. Sitting down in one of the chairs she reached into her pocket and took out her phone, popped the case off it and took out a photograph of her and Daniel.

“Together at last my sweet” she said, a lone tear falling down her cheek.

The Angels and Bosley were on the first floor and heading down a corridor which lead outside to the bridge Bosley had explained about. Sabina got to the door at the end first and opened it, then headed out onto the bridge, followed by the others

“12 seconds. You go first” she said the others.

The others looked over the edge of the bridge.

“A little higher than I thought” Bosley said.

The rocket came in to view and they all looked at each other.

“5 seconds!” Sabina shouted as they all stood on the edge and then jumped.

The missile hit its target and with a ground shuddering rumble, flames rose from the courtyard up through to the top of the castle with great plumes of smoke and dust clouding the air as parts of the castle began to collapse.

Oh my god, that hurt more than having a steel rod through my thigh, Jane thought as she came to a stop from rolling and looked behind her. The castle was now half collapsed and in ruins, she looked around and saw Elena and Sabina to the left of her, also coming to a stop from rolling and Bosley just beginning to sit up in front of her. Overhead she saw two Townsend helicopters circling the area.

“Everyone okay?!” Bosley shouted.

After a few groans from Elena and Sabina’s way they answered “I think so…you, Jane?” Elena answered for the pair of them.

“We’re good” Jane said as Bosley sat down next to her.

Elena and Sabina stumbled over to where they were sat and slumped next to them, Sabina laying across Elena’s lap.

“A little late for the cavalry to show up” Jane said as the Townsend helicopters touched down further down the fielded area.

“You think Caroline got out?” Elena said looking back at the castle now in rubble.

“I doubt it” Bosley said.

“Sorry, Bos. I know Caroline was your friend” Elena said.

“Caroline was Angel, but that wasn’t the Caroline I knew” Bosley replied with a soft smile.

“Thanks for saving our lives Bos” Jane said.

“Anytime Jane” Bosley replied.

“Do you two want to get a room” Sabina joked.

Jane punched Sabina playfully in the shoulder.

As a couple of Angels and medics came running towards them from the helicopters, Sabina sat up from Elena’s lap and turned to Bosley.

“Hey, Bos? Can I have my tray of doughnuts now please?” Sabina said.

Laughing and with a smile back at Sabina, Bosley replied “You certainly can Angel”.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone that has read this fan fic and that has left Kudos/comments.
> 
> I'm sad that I have finished it but I enjoyed writing it sooooo much :)

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic but all critics welcome and advice - thanks!


End file.
